Fairy Tail's Newcomer
by Panda-Star7
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Rogue resumes his normal life in Sabertooth. However when an old crush of his joins Fairy Tail and claims to be half god, he makes a decision that will affect him forever. With Zeref and Acnologia targeting her, a war appears and he learns about the tragic past of creation and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I silently slipped through a space through two buildings. I pulled on the hood of my cloak, hopefully concealing my brown, scarlet streaked hair. The Holy and Shadow Dragon Slayers…I have to find them. Asking around town hadn't done her any good favors. The villagers only told her they were in a guild called Sabertooth. Afterwards her plan was to join Fairy Tail. The Magic Council was foolish enough to forbid any kind of fighting between guilds. It was their fault mages like Zeref were formed. And it was them who decided her mother's life wasn't important enough to spare.

She slipped out from the crack and began walking toward the Sabertooth guild, ignoring the two men lounging around. The Holy and Shadow Dragon Slayers would have hell to pay for killing their own parents.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

Sting and I were walking along the guild, bored as hell. A girl rushed past us, heading toward our guild.

_ What? That girl kinda resembles her. But she's dead. It's not like she can resurrect. Or is there such thing as immortality? _Rogue frowned and hid his face.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I burst into the room. "Where are the Dragon Slayers?" I asked my tone low and menacing.

A woman wearing dark clothing with dark purple hair snickered at me. "They're outside waiting for a decent job request to come through."

"Thanks…Minerva is it?" Tales of the Sabertooth guild had reached me. It's not like I ignored any tales about the killers' guild. They were interesting enough, winning the Grand Magic Games. I walked outside and studied the two men that were walking near the guild. They resembled the elements enough. A black haired man faced me, bringing back memories. I knew him…a long time ago.

_12 years ago…_

_ "Hey. You lost or something?" A boy a year older than me stared at my tear-streaked face. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine." I hastily said. Mom just died. And now her responsibility falls to me and my siblings. Just thinking about her kind ways was enough to let myself break down, sobbing._

_ "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay." The boy suddenly picked me up bridal-style. A few minutes later, I found myself on a soft bed. A note was perched on the nightstand next to me._

_Hey whoever-you-are,_

_I left some food in the fridge. Help yourself. I left to go learn some magic. We probably won't meet again but it was nice hearing you talk in your sleep. I heard your name was Bellalyse but you might've been sleep talking about someone else. I'm sorry about your mother. Bye._

_-Rogue Cheney, a.k.a the boy you met_

The flashback abruptly ended. I couldn't believe it. Rogue, the boy who actually gave me some hope after he helped me, was a dragon murderer. He listened to me talk in my sleep and was the only person outside of my family that knew my mom died. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, confirming my fears once I saw his face.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around. A girl with dark brown hair and scarlet streaks stared back at me with big brown eyes. _Bellalyse?_ _No, it couldn't be. I'm pretty sure she died when the Sorcerer's Weekly reported someone like her was found dead in the forest._

Sting frowned at her. "What do you want?"

She smiled bitterly. "I presume you're Sting, the Holy Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah, and what do you want with me?" He stared at me, probably wanting some backup. Lector and Frosch hung back, sensing Sting's temper rising.

"You killed your dragon foster parents." Her next comment was more like an accusation. Now that her attention was fully on Sting, I should probably take this chance to ask her if she's Bellalyse. "I believe we haven't met. My name is Bellalyse Pyderi."

Butterflies started swirling around my stomach. It was her. I was so sure.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Bellalyse shocked everyone by beating up Sting in a matter of seconds. She turned toward Rogue, a harsh expression on your face.

"I won't punish you for killing your foster parent because of the hope you gave me. But remember this…Skiadrum would be disappointed with you." She said, walking away from me.

Rogue froze, stunned. She knew. She knew he had killed a dragon. Most girls would fawn over his strength. Sting grunted and pulled himself up.

"I could've beaten her if she hadn't taken me by surprise. Dude, you okay?" Sting asked. "Let's go on a mission. No good ones are coming but it'll compensate for my loss by that weird girl."

_Meanwhile at Fairy Tail (Still Normal P.O.V.)_

Ezra was eating her strawberry cake. Lucy was chatting with Mira and Levy and Gray and Natsu were arguing. The front door opened slightly, making her pause her fork midway toward her mouth. A girl stepped through, with wavy dark brown hair and scarlet streaks cascading down her back. A ring of white and blue keys that looked a lot like Lucy's gold Zodiac keys hung from a belt around her dark blue miniskirt. Her green halter skirt matched it perfectly. Her big brown eyes trembled slightly, revealing that she had experienced stuff that she shouldn't have seen. She was a year younger than Lucy at best. A newcomer. What alarmed Ezra was the overwhelming magic power the girl held and the fact that her scarlet red streaks of hair matched her shade exactly. This girl had more magic power than even the magic of Erza, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel combined would be only half of the amount she had.

"Umm…I'm Bellalyse. I would like to join Fairy Tail."

Fairy Tail erupted in cheers. There weren't many newcomers, especially after the Tenrou incident. Master yelled "Bring in the sake!" and Lucy, Mira, and Levy were already dragging Bellalyse over to have a girl chat, most likely talking about her magic.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I never expected my sister to join a guild as rambunctious as this one. A blond haired girl dragged me over to a couple of girls. Very subtlety, I scanned through everyone's minds and memorized their names.

"So, Bellalyse, what magic do you use?" Lucy asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I sense a ton of magic power from you."

"Oh…I would like to keep that a secret." I said, "Do you think I could talk to Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu in private?"

"You already know their names?" Mira asked.

"Yes, that's part of my magic." I wasn't lying, exactly. I mean, it's super easy to memorize names with my abilities.

I managed to get Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu alone in a dark corner.

"What's with the rush, Bellalyse-san?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, just call me Bella. You three are the dragon slayers, right?" I saw them glance at each other. "Good. I heard you were looking for your dragon parents."

"OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS? AND GRANDINE AND METALICANA?" Natsu screamed, drawing attention to us.

I groaned realizing that the whole guild would have me explain everything. I walked over to an empty table, sitting down. After the three first-generation dragon slayers sat down, I began telling about my past.

"Yes I know where your parents are. But before I dive into that story you'll need to learn more about my past." I said, ignoring the fact that every single guild member, even Master, was listening to my words. "You guys know who Mother Nature is right? And the Dragon God?"

"Yeah, we know." They chorused eager to hear about their foster-parents.

"I'm one of their daughters. The daughter of Mother Nature and the Dragon God." I winced slightly, waiting for their reaction.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild screamed.

"Wait so you're a god?" Natsu asked.

I sighed; coming to the conclusion Natsu was most likely dense. "If I'm a god, why would I be here? No baka, I'm human. Mom made me human."

"Everyone let her finish," Master yelled.

"As one of the daughters of dragon and nature, I possess four containers of magic power in my body. The magic power you sense is probably from me. I know all types of magic including god slayer magic and dragon slayer magic. And another thing: I can let you talk to your parents again." I explained.

"Bella, isn't that impossible? Dragons are supremely hard to find." Gajeel sat back, not willing to let himself be fooled.

"You guys searched in the wrong world. After the human known as Acnologia turned into the Dragon King, Dad used all his magic power to create a world full of dragons hiding from Acnologia and teleported them all there. He gave me the keys to summon them. I'll prove it to you in a few minutes, but let me finish my story." Wendy and Natsu were practically bursting with joy and under that gruff personality; I could sense Gajeel was excited to reunite with his father. "Anyway, both of my parents are dead. The only reason why nature and dragons still thrive is because I have a brother and a sister helping to fill in the responsibilities my parents originally had. We took over the spot of controlling the universe and each went to a different world to balance out nature. I came to Earthland because from here, I could manage Edolas as well." I took out the keys that hung on my belt. "These keys aren't Celestial Spirit Keys. They're for summoning fairytale creatures. Like unicorns." Lucy caught on to my explanation and nodded with understanding. "The white ones are for summoning the dragons. The blue ones are for summoning mythical creatures like unicorns. Come outside. I'll summon Grandine. Wendy do you want to talk to her?" I asked, rising from my seat.

Wendy nodded. "Of course I want to see Grandine!"

I asked the guild not to come but Master told me to bring Erza, Gray and Lucy along as well as the other dragon slayers. Happy tagged along, but I barely noticed his presence. We began walking to the outskirts of the city. Once we were in a thick forest, I drew a white key with clouds on the picture and said, "I am the bridge between Dragion and Earthland. I call upon thee, Dragon of the Sky, Grandine!" A white glow surrounded me, and Grandine appeared.

Wendy was laughing and crying at the same time. We left to give her some time with Grandine and moved on to a new spot.

"Okay Natsu, ready to see Igneel?" I asked.

"Uh, Bella, isn't summoning a dragon using up a lot of your magic?" Lucy asked. Ah. So she noticed that my magic power decreased by a quarter once I summoned Grandine.

"I'll survive." I said briskly, drawing another white key from my belt. "I am the bridge between Dragion and Earthland. I call upon thee, Dragon of Fire, Igneel!" The same thing happened and we left Natsu alone with Igneel. This time I could feel the loss of my magic power. I was a bit tired, but Gajeel had to talk to Metalicana. I knew that the dragons had picked me as their summoner but it was a huge job for someone as young as me. I summoned Metalicana in a new area and left to sit against a tree. I could feel Gray, Erza and Lucy watching me as I slowly regained my strength. I knew, at this point, the dragons would be telling the slayers that they would have a new instructor to teach them all of the Secret Dragon Slayer techniques. I sighed thinking about who they elected to teach all three the techniques: me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

The three dragon slayers met Bella back at Fairy Tail. Grandine, Igneel, and Metalicana already went back to Dragion. Their foster parents had just told them that she would be teaching them the newly developed skills.

Bella frowned when she was confronted by them. "I'll train Natsu first, then Wendy and then Gajeel. There's an upcoming battle that we'll all need to prepare for." She muttered to herself, so low even a dragon slayer couldn't hear it perfectly.

_A few days later…_

Natsu slammed his fist against the ground, making a magic circle by channeling his flames into the earth. Flames started to circle the magic symbol and he directed the next one at a dummy Bella set up for him. Another magic circle exactly like his circle sprung up and started forming a circle with flames around the target. The dummy burned to a crisp, leaving no trace behind. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique! Fire Circle!" He yelled, making more magic circles appearing on other targets.

Natsu grinned at Bella. She was watching him, making sure he made progress. She hopped off her perch on a tree and yelled, "Roar of the Water Dragon!" Once the fire was quenched she turned toward him and said, "You got the basic part done. But learn to control your fire around the circle. You never know when it might go crazy and spread. I'll move on to Wendy now. You learned a new technique. I'll teach you another one tomorrow. For now, regain your magic power through normal resting. Don't eat fire during training."

_Meanwhile, at the guild…_

Team Natsu and Gajeel sat on the steps of the guild hall, waiting for Natsu to return. Bella requested that the training be done private and dragged Natsu off into the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Hey guys, do you know where Bella lives?" Lucy surprised them all with this sudden question.

"Now that you think about it, I don't think she has a home yet." Gray answered, thinking about how Bella resembled Erza so much.

"Bunny-girl, don't go poking your nose into other people's business." Gajeel grumbled. Bella's refusal to train him first led him to be the last to learn each day.

Bella returned with a tired Natsu, making them stop talking at her arrival. She left with Wendy and headed for the valley north of the city. The group resumed their chatting, oblivious to the people around them.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I sat on the grass, waiting for Wendy to finish her meditating. She needed to know more offense skills that defense. "Wendy position your arms like a bird about to take flight. This one is called Sky Flight. It involves using the sky elements to your advantage. You'll have to be one with the sky to completely control the magic though. I don't want you pushing yourself; it's a very high-leveled skill."

After a few hours of training, Wendy finally got it on her 20th time. She threw back her arms and yelled toward the sky, "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique! Sky Flight!" Winds gusted toward her and clouds began rapidly moving to form a tower of clouds over her head. Each cloud associated with a sky element like rain, thunder, hail, snow, light, heat, stars, moonlight etc. She aimed each cloud at a specific dummy I created and the clouds swallowed each of them and carried them off toward the sky, forming a v shape like geese in flight. After about a minute, they released the beat up dummies and dropped them toward the ground.

"You got it," I said, "Now let's go back so I could train Gajeel."

Soon after, I was with Gajeel in a desert. "Okay, this one requires a lot of skill. It's called Iron Control. It involves creating your own dummy out of iron and controlling it like a puppet. You're a fast learner; I'm sure you'll get it soon." I was correct. Gajeel was the quickest out of all of the dragon slayers and if I saved him for last, it wouldn't take as long as I thought it would take. On his 5th try, Gajeel mastered the technique.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

Sting and I just returned from the mission. We were hiking through a valley since we couldn't bear the thought of going on a stupid train.

"Hey did you just hear that?" I asked Sting. I could have sworn I just heard the words Secret Dragon Slayer technique.

"Fro heard it." Frosch was in my backpack since his feet started to hurt.

"Yeah, let's check it out," Sting started jogging in the direction of the noise. We crouched behind a bunch of thick boulders, peeking out. To my surprise, Bellalyse was standing in the middle of the grassy plain, her arms crossed in an X in front of her.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Technique," she yelled, "Shadow Spirit of the Night!" Black shadows swooped out and engulfed a bunch of dummies set up about a quarter mile away. Once the shadows faded away, I saw the dummies had been ripped open, beat up, cut, and burned in a few places. She pouted; obviously the damage done to the targets had displeased her. I was impressed; this dragon slayer skill was unknown to me. Bella drew a white key from her belt. In a voice so soft I could barely hear her, I heard her say "I am the bridge between Dragion and Earthland! I call upon thee, Dragon of the Shadows, Skiadrum!"

I fell back in shock as I realized my foster parent that I supposedly killed was alive. Sting kept his mouth shut, which for him, was a nearly impossible feat. We watched Bellalyse in silence, our expressions telling the world what our words could not.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I finished talking to Skiadrum about Rogue. "Skiadrum, don't you feel a bit angry though? You taught Rogue dragon slayer magic but he used it against you."

"All things must die in time. There is no such thing as immortality. Even for you, it's impossible." He said, looking me right in the eye.

"I know I won't use my powers forever. Eventually I will have to use Living Death spell. But we're running out of time. Acnologia and Zeref will come soon and the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail aren't enough. They don't even know their dragon drives yet!" Frustration was clear in my voice; if we were to properly instruct the dragon slayers, by the time they learned their dragon drives, Acnologia and Zeref would already be destroying everyone.

"Talk to Weisslogia about that. For now, I'll go back to Dragion. I could literally see your magic ebbing away." Skiadrum vanished leaving me alone on the plains.

I pouted; Weisslogia was a bit obnoxious. I drew the other key from my belt and said, "I am the bridge between Dragion and Earthland! I call upon thee, the Holy Dragon, Weisslogia!"

Weisslogia made his entrance dramatic, like usual. "Well, well, Bellalyse. I thought you would never summon me."

I frowned at him. "That's because last time you were a total bastard. You still don't remember last time I summoned you? What a jerk," I said, ignoring Weisslogia's faked hurt expression. "Skiadrum told me to talk to you about the Dragon King Festival."

"Ah. Well I don't oppose to you teaching them. But just so you know, Sting isn't exactly in his best condition at the moment." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious about why Sting was moping around.

"You didn't even see it? Sting's Exceed partner, Lector, got between the gateway. The Lector you saw is most likely his spirit. This is why no one noticed him, not even Frosch."

No wonder why they were drained. I frowned; this posed another problem. I could take in Rogue and Sting as my students but the question was if they would be loyal to the earth.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

After Weisslogia disappeared, Rogue decided that it was time to show himself. He stood up and began walking toward Bellalyse, ignoring Sting's frantic attempts to quietly pull him back. Bella's body turned and her eyes widened once she saw the twin dragon slayers near a group of boulders.

"Well, if you're going to ask us to help you, I guess the answer's yes," Sting said quietly. His usual bossy tone was gone after the shock of seeing Weisslogia talk about Lector.

Bella thought about it for a minute. "I guess we should start now. I'll start with Sting first. Rogue just watch."

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I stood with my arms out. Sting mimicked my movements. I raised a hand and brought the other arm down so that my left hand was out in front of me in a fist and my right hand was splayed out at my side. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique!" I yelled, summoning the light energy brought forward to my hands. "Holy Light of Heaven!" The orbs of light separated into little balls of energy sent to each tree across from us. Sting mimicked my movements, and replicated the attack perfectly. Of course. He already had his dragon drive in. Rogue, sensing that it was his turn to learn. I frowned at him. "Rogue, I'm guessing you were watching me do the Shadow Spirit of the Night."

He nodded. "I'll practice it later."

I turned toward Sting, my face expressionless. It was good that he mastered the technique so quickly and accurately but it was clear there was something on his mind. Lector. I sighed; obviously Sting wouldn't concentrate until Lector was actually here. "Get ready," I murmured, loud enough for the dragon slayers to hear. "We're going."

"Going where?" Rogue inquired.

I glared at him, cranky from my conversation with Weisslogia. "Going to get Lector."

Fro tugged on my cropped yoga pants. "Fro misses Lector. Fro wants to go see Lector."

I smiled down at him. How could something so adorable be in a despicable guild like Sabertooth? I walked toward Sting, his expression blank at the mention of Lector. "Sting," I whispered, "Lector's alive. He's in Dragion with Weisslogia and Skiadrum. We could go get him right now." To my shock, Sting lifted his face with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Lector is alive?"

"Yes. Let's go. But I'm going to go get Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy to come with us. Dragion is very dangerous for humans. And while your there, Sting, Rogue, don't use magic in Dragion. Especially your Dragon Slayer Magic. Weisslogia and Skiadrum will probably sense it and there's no telling what they'll do." I drew out a blue key from my belt. "I summon thee, the Twin Thunderbirds of Flight! Avosk, Lumina!" Realizing that this party was three people, not two, I frowned and ate some air. Ahh. That was better. Being able to regain magic by eating air was my favorite part of being a Sky Dragon Slayer. I tensed, and said, "Flight Magic: Wings." White angel-like wings materialized and I motioned for Rogue and Sting to get on Avosk and Lumina.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

Bella made a gesture for us to get on the giant birds. Fro hopped into Bella's arms. Her face brightened once he smiled up at her. I guess she has a weakness for cute things like Frosch. I clumsily scrambled onto Lumina, who eyed me with disgust at the way I was climbing onto her. Sting was in the same situation as I, except Avosk just ignored his frantic scrambling. Bella flew up into the air with her white wings and Avosk and Lumina followed once Sting and I were on. We flew toward Magnolia and Avosk and Lumina landed gracefully in front of the Fairy Tail guild building. Bella landed on her feet like a gentle butterfly.

She marched inside the guild, signaling for us to stay outside.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I walked into the guild. "Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel…how would you like to go to Dragion with me?" I asked once I was in front of them. They nodded, probably wondering how we would get there. I dragged them outside, ignoring their curious looks at Sting and Rogue.

I breathed in and out slowly and gathered the four elements in front of me. In one swift movement, I had them circling me. I raised a flat hand in front of me and whispered, "There is only one gatekeeper of Dragion. I claim my role and title as the daughter of the Dragon God. The keys are here and the elements are waiting." A clear, glass key materialized and I took it and brought it to my usual dragon summoning stance. "Heed my call! I open thee, the Gateway of Dragion!" A purple portal appeared in front of us. I stepped through it, motioning for the other dragon slayers to follow me. Upon reaching the other side, I realized that the dragons might recognize Sting and Rogue as the dragon murderers. Dragion was exactly as I had left it a few years ago. The sky was a light reddish orange and dragons flew everywhere. Clouds bunched together formed the sky dragons' home and the volcano hid the fire dragons. Every single dragon lived near his or her element.

"Guys stay here. I'll go find Lector. Flight Magic: Wings." I said. It would be easier if I just came but I had a feeling the dragon slayers might've wanted to know what Dragion was like.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Lucy's House (Normal P.O.V.)_

Lucy frowned. Bella asked Natsu to come to Dragion with her and all of the other dragon slayers so she asked Gray, Erza, Levy and Juvia to come over to her apartment.

"Hey Lucy?" Erza said.

"Yeah, what," she replied.

"Could you ask Crux to tell us more about Bella? There's something off about her that I just can't explain." Erza was picking at her strawberry cake, which is something that she never does.

"Yeah we're kinda bored over here anyway," Gray said. He was playing a board game with Levy and Juvia.

"Sure. Open, Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" She yelled, holding the silver key. Once Crux appeared, she put away her key. "Cruz can you tell us about Bellalyse Pyderi?"

Crux began searching. He suddenly screamed, making them look at him. "Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi. Daughter of the Dragon God and Mother Nature. Possesses all types of Magic, including Dragon Slayer, God Slayer, and Lost Magic and is very advanced and skilled at using all of them. Because of her parents being inhuman, she has four containers of Magic. Currently manages the natural balance in Earthland and Edolas. Named Friend of the Celestial Spirits, Holder of the Immortals, and Gatekeeper of Dragion. She would be immortal, but only two things could kill her. An ancient spell lost many centuries ago has the power to kill her and if her life lacrima was destroyed. Has two sisters, Esmerella, and one brother, Ash."

Juvia thought about it. "Juvia thinks you missed a name. You said she has two sisters. You only named one."

Cruz sighed. "Her other sister is currently unaware of the fact that she's related to Bellalyse Pyderi. It's only her half sister; she isn't related to the Dragon God in any way. But she left before she could learn all of the magic training Bellalyse and her siblings had."

Lucy tapped her finger impatiently. "Please give us a name."

"Very well, master," he replied, "You know Bellalyse's sister as Erza Scarlet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I flew toward Weisslogia's home in the cliffs. If he knew about Lector, he was probably taking care of him. Surely enough, I saw a small, red exceed eating a fish. I swooped down and grabbed him, ignoring his frantic cries for help. "Damn, just stay still. You're going to see Sting soon anyway." I muttered.

"Sting-kun is waiting for me?"

"Yes. Now stay still." I said, still annoyed. I tried to go faster, only to realize the energy sustaining my wings were fading. I landed on a tree, trying to regain my energy. I drew out a blue key. "I summon thee, the Pegasus of the Sky! Ruaski!" A pale blue horse with very large wings appeared a glint in her silver eyes. "Ruaski, please carry me back to the valley." I hopped on her back with Lector still in my arms.

* * *

Normal . (Lucy's Apartment)

Erza froze, her strawberry cake uneaten. "Bella can't be my sister," she said nervously.

Crux raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

She thought about it. Lucy and the others were silent, thinking about her past. Erza didn't have any memories except for the Tower of Heaven. She could have had a family.

"Erza, we'll ask Bella about it. But look on the bright side. Bella could be your own sister." Lucy tried to cheer her friend up.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I hugged Lector near my body just in case he fell out. Ruaski was going at a very fast pace so the wind blowing into us was strong enough to knock us off Ruaski. We landed in the valley where I could see Sting pacing back and forth.

Lector flew out of my arms and knocked into Sting.

"Leave them some time alone. It's been some time before they've actually seen each other." I said, understanding their joy. It was a long time since I've seen Ash and Esmerella but I still knew I couldn't see them. And my other sister. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy… I've called upon your foster parents to come get you and show you around their homes. "

I walked off toward my favorite little fish pond in that valley. It was calming to watch the fish swim around in circles, feeling as though all of your worries would just wash away with the waves. I knew Rogue followed me. When he was about a foot away, I dipped my finger in the pond. "I don't understand."

"What?" He asked, baffled by the three words. He walked up and sat down next to me. "What don't you understand?"

"This. Sabertooth. Why would you stay in a guild that you can't be relaxed in? A few months earlier, you watched Sting's partner get transported to another world, left to die. Are you willing to watch Fro go through the same thing just for your reputation?" I refused to look at him, my eyes on the fish swimming in circles around my fingertip.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

When Bella asked me about Sabertooth, I was startled. "I don't know."

She finally looked me in the face, a single tear running down her left cheek. "Rogue…you have the decision to choose what your life would be like. Yet you're not taking advantage of it. Have you ever thought about what my life?! I was forced to take over part of the role as the Daughter of Nature when I was barely old enough to learn magic. No one even asked me what I wanted! It was a given. You have the power to control your life but your still hiding!" At this point her voice got louder and louder.

I used my thumb to wipe away her single tear. "I don't have everything, you know."

She drew her attention back to the fish pond. "Many people think my life is perfect. Well, it isn't. The Council and Zeref banded together to kill my mom. My dad died saving his creations from a monster Zeref created. My family is scattered across the universe and I can't even stay in touch with them. For all I know, Esmerella or Ash could be dead right now!" More tears came. I could see them dripping off her chin and joining the water in the pond.

Suddenly I hugged her so that her face was buried in my chest. Her body fit against mine just like a missing puzzle piece. I just felt that her lifestyle was forced against her. I wanted to give her a life she could enjoy. It was as if my actions weren't even thought about. That kind of thing…it was automatic. There was this nagging voice in my head that kept on saying "_Come on! Say you love her. You have nothing to lose now and she might feel the same way."_ I pushed that voice aside, holding Bella close to me.

She sniffed and I tapped her nose. "Rogue?"

"Yeah."

Her next statement was very unsuspected. "If I'm turned into one of evil's servants…" Bella's voice trailed off.

"What? I couldn't hear your last words." I strained to hear her, even with my dragon hearing.

"You'll have to kill me."

I pushed her off so that she was facing me. Tears stained her cheeks and I restrained myself from hugging her again. Her dark brown and scarlet hair floated around her in waves. "Bella, listen to me. You aren't going to die. Not before us, okay?"

"Okay," she murmured quietly, falling asleep against me. I was startled at first but then I wrapped my arms around her. When I realized that it's been at least thirty minutes, I picked her up bridal-style and started walking back to the valley. While we were halfway there, I pushed back her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I woke up in Rogue's arms. To save myself the embarrassment, I pretended to be asleep. I was surprised when he kissed me on the forehead. My face flushed slightly, but hopefully Rogue didn't see it. I opened my eyes when Rogue set me down against a giant rock. Sting, Lector, and Fro were walking toward us and I could see three dragons coming down from the clouds, volcanoes and metal cliffs.

"Okay, I'll send us back." I drew the four elements. Breathing in and out slowly, I whispered, "Some are not meant to stay in Dragion. Earthland is where we must travel. I claim my role as the Daughter of Nature and the Dragon God. Free us from this world and release us into the world known as Earthland." A clear, glass key materialized into my hand, "Heed my call! I open thee, the Gateway to Earthland!" A light green portal was where I pointed my key at. "Let's go through, guys." I made sure everyone went through and as I stepped into the portal, I whispered, "Close."

Once we were back in Earthland, I sent Sting and Rogue along their way with Fro and Lector. It made me wonder how Amy was doing. I walked off into the forest when an exceed barreled into me. "Amy!"

"Bella! How dare you leave me in the forest?" Amy was laughing and crying at the same time. I got a better look at her. Amy's exceed form was striking and different than other exceeds. She had an dark orange, almost brown body, with black stripes and round ears, and dark eyes resembling a mini tiger. She also wore a miniskirt and tank top. She popped out her wings and followed me all the way to Fairy Tail. She has other magic besides Aera, but she doesn't use it often. As the only exceed with more magic power, she made sure not to seem like she was special or anything.

"Hey everyone," I greeted Team Natsu along with Amy. "This is Amy; she's my exceed." I could have sworn, when Lily saw Amy, his eyes brightened up.

Amy flitted around. For an exceed, she was very pretty and she was aware of the fact that when we visited Edolas last year, many males asked for her hand before I shooed them away. "Hi! I'm Amy, and I hope we all could be good friends," she said beaming. She went over to talk to Happy, Carla, and Lily while I headed toward Master's office. Knocking on the door, I came in.

"Well Bella, what could I do for you?" Master was sitting on his desk, drinking beer.

"I have two questions. Could I bring over some new guild members? And is there any other quicker way I could become an S-Class mage?" I had looked over the missions at the quest board and all of them I could do in my sleep.

"Yes to the first question, and maybe for the second. I'll let you know if I can test you quicker, considering the fact that you are the Dragon God's daughter."

"Thank you." I left the guild, leaving Amy and headed for Sabertooth. Once I was there, I could already sense Sting and Rogue's presence beyond the walls. I threw open the doors and scanned the room. Yep, they were there and Sting looked pissed as hell that the girl who beat him up was present in the room. I marched to the master's office and took a deep breath. The other guild members were looking at me with interest as I opened the door, not even bothering to knock. "Jiemma I challenge you to a fight."

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me with a menacing expression. "Why would you want to fight me? Even if you have a reason, prove you have the power to fight me. Beat the Strongest Five before even thinking about facing me."

"Very well," I agreed, "I challenge you because I'm here to avenge my father. I believe you had something to do with the clans that helped create Acnologia in the first place?" I hardened myself. "And the Dragon God is dead because of that. I also happened to stumble upon Yukino Aguria upon my travels. She is my friend. Do you really look down on others so much that when someone stands up to you, you have to kill them? Isn't that what you did with Lector?" He said nothing so I walked out of the office and faced the guild. I made sure to make my voice clear and loud. "Whoever might be in the Strongest Five right now, I believe I have to beat you and Jiemma to avenge my father." Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Sting, and Rogue stepped forward. Wait Rogue? I was never aware he was part of them. I hardened my heart. I had to beat him.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

What the heck is Bella doing? Fighting even just one of us would be suicide. Sure, she beat Sting, but he was unprepared. I tried to avoid her accusing gaze.

"Who would you like to fight with first?" Minerva spoke up, staring at the mage who seemed to have a death wish.

She smiled lightly. "Come at me. All of you."

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I stepped outside with the Strongest Five of Sabertooth. Many people walking by stopped and watched us. I was in the middle, with them surrounding me. Sting made the first move.

"White Dragon's Roar!" He yelled. It was a stupid laser. I could dodge that in my sleep.

While Sting had me distracted, I could sense Minerva and Orga moving in on me. "Time Arc! Speed of Time!" I cast it on Minerva and Orga and adjusted their speed to as slow as a snail. "Got two pinned," I muttered. That's when Rogue finally decided to attack.

"Shadow Dragon's Wing Slash!" The shadows advancing toward me were lithe, fast. Oh well, I could really use a snack right now. I ate the shadows and decided to use a Secret Dragon Slayer technique that would defeat both Sting and Rogue at the same time. Oh wait. I forgot about that memory dude. I turned to Rufus, gathering up my magic energy. "Memory Make! Erasing the Past!" I yelled, throwing the energy at him. I made it so he couldn't memorize anything for 72 hours. It's ironic how his very own type of magic could harm him. He stood there blankly, unable to use his magic when his memories were temporarily gone and I decided to use some help. I grabbed a blue key. "I call upon thee! Elf of the Hunters, Kiaya!" A very heavily equipped elf appeared. "Kiaya just beat him up," I said, pointing at Rufus. Meanwhile I yelled, "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique! Sky Flight!" I summoned snow and wind since they were the less harmful sky elements. Then, turning toward Minerva and Orga, who were still trying to get to me, I yelled, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" They got knocked down so I released my Time Arc hold on them. Rufus was unconscious and the clouds finally let go of Sting and Rogue to reveal them beat up and out of magic. Kiaya went back the Immortal World while I marched in to talk to Jiemma, ignoring the shocked passerby's looks.

"Jiemma, come outside and see how your Strongest Five are doing." I smirked at him. If he had any common sense right now, he would fight me.

He frowned and got into a fighting position. Now I'm getting serious. Before waiting for him to make a move like I did with the Strongest Five, I attacked first. "Combined Elemental Drive: Activate." This was one power I almost never used. I combined all of the dragon powers and formed them into a different kind of attack. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique! Elements of Justice, Peace, Power and Hope, lend me your strength! Into the World of Prosperity!"

Smoke covered Jiemma as he tried to use his Blast Magic on me. Every single dragon element got a chance to attack him. I deactivated my dragon drive and walked off toward Fairy Tail, looking back once at Rogue.

I sneaked into the guild house and started looking for Amy. She flew to me with bright and cheery eyes. "Bella! Lily asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted!"

Whoa. Talk about quick. I pulled her to the side, and whispered, "Does he know about your powers?"

She frowned, her enthusiasm going down. "No…should I tell him?"

I nodded. "I'll tell the whole guild for you." Cupping my hands around my mouth, I yelled, "Hey guys! Amy has some special powers she would like to share with you!" The guild turned silent and Amy looked at me with big eyes.

"Okay," she murmured once she saw Lily looking their way. I was proud of her. She yelled, "Ice-Make! Cat! Fire Dragon's Roar! Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Sky Dragon's Wing Slash! I open thee, Gate of the Canis Minor! Plue! Halphas Soul!" When she was done presenting all of the types of magic the guild had, everyone looked at her with shock.

"Amy has a rare kind of magic, Copy Magic." I explained. Just as everyone was done fawning over her abilities, the doors burst open. I saw Rogue, Sting, Orga, and Rufus, still beat up from our fight. They limped in ignoring the guild members' disgusted looks.

"Um, we would like to join Fairy Tail." Rufus said. I mentally smiled at myself. Master hopped up to the second floor faced us.

"I have two announcements! One, four of the Strongest Five are now our guild members. I expect you to treat them with kindness and respect! Two, Bella and Amy, if any of you would like to become an S-Class mage, Bella, you would have to fight Erza and Mira at the same time for thirty minutes without getting knocked unconscious. Amy, you would have to fight Natsu, Gray, and Lucy for fifteen minutes."

"I accept this challenge," I said.

We walked outside, Erza tense and Mira smiling. I adjusted my belt and smiled at Rogue, hoping no one would notice. He didn't return my smile but I could see the familiar glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Start!" Master yelled.

"Satan Soul! Halphas Demon!"

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

While they were getting their magic ready, I watched them with interest. When they both came at me, I dodged. "Flight Magic: Wings!" I flew up above them. "Requip," I yelled, "Rune Sword!" A sword appeared and I used it to write runes on both of them. Once they were activated, I floated down to the ground. "Runes. You both cannot get out of your boxes unless you surrender." Since it took them a long time to ponder it, I decided to use a roar. "Healing Dragon's Roar!" This kind of roar would heal them and put them into a deep sleep. I released the runes, and face Master who nodded, confirming the fact I turned into an S-Class mage.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! Early update =) I'm not sure if there's going to be another chapter for the weekend but I'll try! Most likely, I'll update another chapter on Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I smiled; Esmerella and Ash would be so proud of me right now! Amy grinned up at me from her seat next to Lily and Carla.

"Hey, I think I might fight Natsu, Gray, and Lucy just so I could be an S-Class mage like you! And maybe, I could go on a mission with Lily!" Oh sure, like the clients would be expecting two talking cats to fulfill their S-Class mission for them.

"That would be fun," I agreed halfheartedly. "Tell me before you go on a mission though."

She looked at me sympathetically. "You haven't told them yet?"

I shook my head. "There isn't any right time to tell them. Especially Erza. She's the one I'm really worried about."

Amy thought about something for a while and grinned at me. "I'll go tell her," she said cheerfully, popping out her wings and flying over to Erza, Lucy, and Levy before I could stop her.

I briskly walked down the road so I couldn't catch Erza's expression. My siblings knew about Erza; Mom told us before she died. I could tell Esmerella and Ash didn't want to be the one to break the news to her. Therefore I claimed the role as managing nature's balance in Earthland and Edolas as well as being the gatekeeper of Dragion before they could even say anything. It seemed suspicious to them but they agreed to watch other worlds. Esmerella had taken the non-magical world known as Earth and a medieval world called Camelot. She also took on the role of being the gatekeeper of Myralis, the world of the Immortals, and the Holder of the Haunted. The Immortals were fairy tale creatures like elves, nymphs, Pegasi, unicorns and dwarves. There were a lot more but I had put most of their keys on Requip so my strongest blue keys were within reach. The Haunted were very scary; their keys were gray and usually had the design of a spider web on them. They were also very gruesome; compared to the Immortals, who were lithe and graceful, the Haunted were composed of brute strength and no agile skills. Ash took the world Heaven and Hell. Half of that world was peaceful with green meadows and crystalline streams. The other half had chaos and many wars broke out. He also claimed Jai. Jai was a world with many supposedly extinct animals and a few villages. That was a very prospering world so he probably stayed there while Esmerella stayed on Earth. He was the gatekeeper of the Celestial Spirit Realm and the Holder of the Souls. Ash had green keys that could summon anyone or anything that died. He would summon their souls and give them a temporary body to live in.

I walked away from the guild, willing myself to calm down. Erza was still at the guild hall, with Amy, so I was safe. For now. I heard heavy footsteps and sighed. "For a Shadow Dragon Slayer, you're very loud."

Rogue stopped, surprised. "I should work on that, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. I'm wondering how much things you failed to sneak up on."

"Well, you're in a bad mood." He walked beside me, easily keeping pace with my fast footsteps. "What's wrong?"

"You asked me those words twelve years ago," I said, amused. "By the way, where did you go after you left the note?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sting was looking for me and I'm sure you wouldn't want to meet him when he's persistent."

In spite of my bad mood, I smiled lightly.

He fidgeted. "Hey I was wondering if you have anywhere to stay…"

"What?" I lived in a tree in the forest with Amy. I was thinking about getting an apartment but never actually asked anyone if they knew of any available houses or apartments. "No, not really."

"Oh, you could stay with us. I'm sure Sting won't mind."

"Are you sure about that?" Just thinking about it, Sting would explode if he saw me living in his house.

"Nah, it's okay. Lector and Fro were getting lonely since we don't exactly baby them and we owe you for saving Lector." He twirled around some shadows around his finger.

"I didn't save him," I said stiffly. "It's more like I kidnapped him from Weisslogia." Ugh. Weisslogia. I completely forgot about him. I was not looking forward to the day I had to summon him. "But, I'll take up on your offer to let me live with you. Fro and Lector really are cute exceeds. Wouldn't want to disappoint them."

Rogue smiled. "I'm going to head back to Sting." He left me standing in the middle of the street.

I frowned and headed to Fairy Tail. The second I walked over the threshold, Erza attacked me with hugs while crying, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me we were family!?" Her grip on me was so tight I almost couldn't breathe. "I can't believe you're my half sister!"

She was taking it better than I thought. "Well, I was going to tell you but Amy beat me to it."

"Since we're sisters, we should live together," she exclaimed, her tears gone. "Where do you live?"

"Actually, I kind of took up Rogue's offer to live with him, Sting, Lector and Frosch. But I'll visit you a lot!" The room went completely silent and awkward. Orga, Rufus and Sting looked at me with amazement.

"What do you mean you're going to be living with me?" Sting yelled as Rufus simply looked amused.

"Too bad this can't be recorded into my memory," Rufus muttered, casting a puppy dog glance at me.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll remove the spell." I erased the spell while he worked on memorizing this moment.

The day went by pretty quickly. I gossiped with Mira, Lucy, and Levy, ate cake with Erza while explaining everything about our family, drank wine with Cana without even feeling drunk, dodged Sting's question about my relationship with Rogue, threatened Lily that if he ever hurt Amy's feelings, he would suffer, got hugged by many Celestial Spirits who heard I was currently in the guild, and explained to Lucy that I helped create the Zodiac and Silver Spirit keys. To create permanent keys linking to another world, it took a lot of magic power to make just one key. It was a system similar to the crystal keys that held the portals to other worlds. I could go to Dragion without having to go through another world to open a portal. There was no possible way to open a portal straight in an unnatural world unless you were the gatekeeper of the world you wanted to be in. The Celestial Spirit Realm, Dragion, Myralis, and the Fearless were unnatural; unlike the other worlds, those were created by gods. So they could be opened using keys but the ones that already existed couldn't be opened with keys. Twelve spirits were chosen to be the gold keys known as the Zodiac and the rest made up the Silver keys. I remembered that there was one spirit who was more powerful that thought the idea of being linked to a key and a wizard was just unnatural. He wrecked the Celestial Spirit Realm and hurt others so Ash, as the gatekeeper of the Celestial Spirit Realm, sealed him away where he could harm no one. He still had a key though it was the unlucky thirteenth key of the Zodiac.

I quietly walked between Rogue and Sting during the evening with Amy in my arms. We headed toward an apartment and after they unlocked the door, I was surprised. It was a fairly good sized apartment with everything neat and stacked. Sting shut himself in what I assumed to be his room and Rogue led me to another room.

"Here, you could stay here. My room's a door down and Sting's room is two doors down. Just remember to knock if you have something to say."

I unpacked my clothes while Amy unpacked her stuff. I used my Requip and got all of my furniture, including Amy's mini bed, dresser, and makeup table complete with a mirror. I had a simple bed, a nightstand, a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Exhausted from my long day, I used magic to just summon all of my stuff on their proper location. Soon enough, even Amy was done organizing her items. I collapsed on my bed, tired and fell asleep while requipping into my pajamas.

Rogue's P.O.V.

When Sting was done ranting on and on about how unnecessary it was to have Bella here, I told him to go to sleep and went to check on her. Her room was perfect and organized so I guessed she used magic. That's just lazy. I saw her on her bed in a purple cotton shirt and green comfortable shorts. She didn't even get under the covers! I sighed and tucked her in, making the bed very cozy and warm. Amy was already snuggled in her mini bed so she just slept peacefully. I brushed Bella's hair out of her forehead and whispered, "I love you." After just watching her breathe in slowly, I left, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

Rogue tucked me in but while he did that he woke me up. I made my body loose like I was sleeping but the main part was not changing my expression. I felt his weight on my bed and he brushed away the hair covering my face. Thank god. My bangs were itchy and if he hadn't brushed them away, I would have started making a weird face. With my enhanced hearing, I heard the words "I love you" making me freeze. I liked Rogue but I didn't love him…right? I dozed off thinking about how I felt about him. It was an odd feeling for me since I hadn't really felt this way about anyone. A light pressure on the pillow next to me told me that Amy had flew over, her round eyes ecstatic.

"Bella! Do you know what this means?!" She bounced up and down on the mattress, ignoring my half awake state

I groaned and pushed her off the bed. "Amy, if you haven't noticed, I'm a little tired right now…"

She flew up with Aera and crossed her arms in front of her. "Fine. But expect me to interrogate you in the morning."

"Can't wait for that," I muttered, falling asleep. It had been a long time since I've actually slept in a bed but living in the forest wasn't that bad. I washed myself in the river and ate mainly raw fruit or vegetables. There was the occasional already suffering deer that begged me to kill them and when that happened, I invited some predators knowing that I couldn't finish a whole deer.

I woke up with bright sunlight streaming down my face. I brushed my teeth, changed and showered. I peeked out of my doorway and looked at the clock. It was six A.M. Geez, what time did Rogue and Sting wake up anyway? Amy was still sleeping but she had a daily routine of waking up at nine. I crept into the kitchen and looked around, hungry. They were thoughtful enough to stock the refrigerator with a lot of food. I smiled slightly, already getting used to the idea of living with the Twin Dragon Slayers.

I brought out a pan and some eggs, pancake mix, and bacon. After cooking some bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs, I searched through the refrigerator for fish. I found some frozen fish and fried them, smiling as I went along. An hour must have passed by now. I quickly brought out some shadows and mixed it in with a serving of the food. Then I gathered light and mixed it in with the food on another plate. I eat my food normally. I only eat dragon elements during battles and considering the fact I can eat nearly everything, normal food was a blessing when I didn't have to eat something like wood. Rogue and Sting came bounding out and looked at the food with surprise.

"I thought it might have been a long time since you guys actually ate light or shadows," I said sheepishly. "Plus, you really need to stock on fish if Fro and Lector eat just fish."

Rogue smiled. "Good morning to you too." He sat down and ate it with actual table manners.

Sting said, "Thanks for the food!" before eating a lot like Weisslogia. I sighed. Like father like son. Amy, Fro, and Lector were eating their fried fish. Well, Fro and Lector were eating fish. Amy had a taste for the 'finer' things in life like…crackers.

"I'll see you guys at the guild." I grabbed my bag and Amy flew next to me with the box of crackers in her hand. Once we were out of the apartment, I asked, "Was it really necessary to bring the crackers?"

She glared at me. "Yes, it was. Lily might want some."

"I'm pretty sure Lily's not a kitten," I muttered under my breath while Amy glared daggers at me. I glanced down at my silver Fairy Tail mark in the middle of my upper left arm. It was hard to believe that I made it all this way by myself. "Come on Amy, we have to hurry!"

She started yelling when I ran ahead but I tuned her out until she flew up. "Bella! Your creation mark! It's showing."

"What?" I twisted around and saw that the halter shirt I wore was shorter than the others, not covering my shoulder blades. "Can you see the dragon one too?!"

"Yeah, just barely. But the creation mark is the most obvious." She tapped my right shoulder blade. "Your dragon mark you can pass off as a tattoo but no store has tattoo paint that bright for your creation one."

The Daughters and Son of Nature and the Dragon God had marks on their shoulder blades to identify them. The creation mark was usually a mix of purple, pink, white, blue, and red in a swirly pattern on the right shoulder blade. The dragon mark was black, orange, red, green, blue, and yellow with a dragon surrounded by all of the elements on the left shoulder blade. Since Mom was the one who gave us the creation mark, it was more feminine, representing Mother Nature. The Dragon God was male and therefore his mark was more masculine. I usually keep them covered up. "Oh well. Hopefully no one notices."

"Yeah, right…" Amy snickered at me causing me to poke her in her belly. We finally reached the guild and I headed straight for Erza and Lucy while Amy flew over to Gajeel, Lily and Levy.

"Um, Bella? What's on your shoulder blades?" Mira noticed the colorful markings and I groaned.

"Oh just the marks to identify me as one of the Daughters of Nature and the Dragon God." Erza looked at me curiously. "We got it after we mastered all the types of magic."

"Ah." Lucy looked over my creation mark. "It's really pretty. How did you get it?"

"I don't really know…the day after we mastered the magic, Mom got killed and her mark appeared. When Dad died, his mark appeared on us. It's probably because Mom and Dad were the only ones able to know who we are. When the three of us are nearby, the marks will start glowing." I shrugged and lifted my head since I could sense Sting and Rogue walking toward the guild.

Rogue's P.O.V.

I started walking to the guild with Sting, Lector and Fro. Sting was complaining of how Bella made him too much holy food while I rolled my eyes. Just fifteen minutes ago, he was shoving food in his face.

"So, Rogue, when are you going to tell Bella you like her?" Lector inquired. "I've never seen you look at any girl the way you look at Bella. She must be veeery special."

I frowned at him. "No, I think of her as a sister."

Sting grinned at me, his stomach problems forgotten. "You know, with Bella's room just two doors down, I could hear her. And you saying I love you to her."

"Fine, I love her all right! Now please stop bugging me about it!"

Fro and Lector smiled at each other. "Rogue lllllllllikkess someone!"

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

Sheesh, Rogue and Sting were loud. I tuned on my dragon hearing. And heard that Rogue was confirming the fact that he loved me. Seriously? As if I don't have enough to worry about! I thought I was just hearing things last night! I opened my mouth to say something before my world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V.

When Bella collapsed on the ground, the whole guild stood frozen for a minute or so. Then everyone was scrambling over and Sting and Rogue walked through and started asking if she was okay. In Rogue's case, he was very frantic. Wendy leaned down and put her head over Bella's chest.

"She's alive. We should probably bring her to the infirmary. And get Edo-Grandine." Wendy stood up and dusted off her hands.

Rogue carried her to the infirmary, shooting a look at Lector and Fro who had started humming the tune of a love song.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

The moment I could finally see, I was in Purgatory. Between the Upper world and the Lower world yet not part of the universe. I wasn't dead…right? I saw all of the dragons surrounding me.

"Bella. Fight her." Grandine raised her feathered wings, brushing off my sweat beading on my forehead. "Please don't let Nightwalker control you."

"Nightwalker controlling her? At the least, it'll be the Dragon King Festival all over again," Metalicana snapped.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Weisslogia unleashed his laser roar on Metalicana. "Let the child rest."

"How dare you order the Mighty Igneel around?" Igneel drew himself up.

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot." Weisslogia muttered.

"Shut up!" Grandine screamed. For a female dragon, Grandine could be very angry at times.

"Yes ma'am!" All of the male dragons were scared except for Skiadrum who looked merely amused.

I chuckled to myself, thinking Grandine was like a dragon version of Erza then stopped, realizing the meaning behind their words. "Wait, did you say Nightwalker?"

"Yes, child. Nightwalker's battling you for control over your body and actions. Ash's Chaosbringer isn't resisting like Esmerella's Lifekeeper so you're the only one with a dark side fighting you." Grandine silently hummed a relaxing tune to herself. "And you are the only one who is one with magic. If you were to let Nightwalker overwhelm you, she would join Zeref."

"No!" I vehemently rejected the idea of joining Zeref.

"We think that Zeref is trying to awaken Nightwalker. If Ash or Esmerella were to come to Earthland, the war would be over. They would kill him without regret." Igneel flapped his red wings.

"What so now my connection is a problem?" I was confused. It was usually a good thing.

"Yes," Metalicana said, his patience running thin, "You can't kill anything! And you're the only one with a chance against Zeref. Your connection is the best out of all of your siblings but the inability to kill someone is a disadvantage. Nightwalker could easily control you."

"What? So I have to choose a second?"

Skiadrum looked at me in the eye. "Yes."

"Very well," I nervously looked at the dragons. "I choose Rogue Cheney as my second."

The world went black again and I was in the Fairy Tail infirmary. Rogue was sleeping on my lap and my guild mates were pacing around.

"Guys?"

Everyone rushed to me at once. "Bella what happened?" Erza asked, her face showing concern for her sister.

"Let me explain." Rogue had woken up and started listening to me. "Nothing in this world is perfect."

"Except you," Natsu butted in. "What? You're powerful, half god, kind, smart, happy and so on."

I frowned. "No I'm not. Again, nothing is perfect. Ash, Esmerella and I have a dark persona residing in us. If that persona was to overwhelm us, they would control our bodies and have Death Magic. And…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Everyone asked, not being able to hear my words clearly.

"Zeref was like us. He learned all magic and was kind. Until…his dark side Zeref awakened. His original name was Luke. My dark person is Nightwalker. Ash's is Chaosbringer. Esmerella's is Lifekeeper. The names describe their other personality. Ash's brings chaos among the world. Esmerella keeps life instead of giving it out, leaving for others to die without a speck of life within them or steals the life force residing in others. Mine…Nightwalker. She walks among the dead of the night. Literally. When it's nighttime she can visit the dead. And all of them have amazing skill at using Death Magic. That's the only magic we siblings were forbidden to learn. We are Creators, not Destroyers. Creation Magic is the opposite of Death Magic. There's a 50/50 chance we'll lose ourselves within the Death Magic so we weren't able to learn it." I took a deep breath and spoke, "Zeref is considered ancient. He's been here since the beginning of the world. Therefore he knows how to kill us. Esmerella and Ash were testy about this since I took the Earthland and Edolas and my connection is a disadvantage with someone like Zeref residing. If I were to challenge him, the odds would be in his favor."

"Just a question, what exactly is your weakness," Lucy asked. Levy nodded while writing this all down.

"I have a lot of raw talent in Creation Magic. This special bond with nature, it only happens every century. Most of the people who have it don't even know. It was considered ironic considering the instruction I've received." This was met with blank looks so I frowned. "In other words, I can't kill anything without putting myself in the creature's position. It always happens five seconds before their death. This connection creates sympathy for the being so I either heal them or stop attacking."

Rogue hugged me and left the room, his expression emotionless. I frowned back at him. I forgot to mention the second part. I buried my face in my hands, waiting for the tears to come. I remember whenever a suffering animal came through; I had Amy dirty her innocence. I had to face death sooner or later anyway. I took a deep breath and quickly ate some air. "Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, you're going to learn the dragon slayer techniques a lot sooner than you expected."

They nodded and left the room. Heaving a giant sigh, I threw off my blankets and went to go talk to Rogue.

"Hey." I approached him when he was walking along the river. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" His black hair covered one of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. "I chose you as my second without even asking."

"Your what?" He stopped me and concern shadowed his face.

"My second. If I die, you would need to survive to balance out nature. Then you would choose another second just in case you would die. I'll tell you the small details later but…do you accept?" I started playing with a piece of thread sticking out of my shirt. "If you don't, I understand. It's a big task."

"I accept."

"What?" Either he was really determined or he was taking this way too lightly. I wasn't one to argue though; I still wanted him as my second and anything else I said might make him reconsider with a negative effect. "Very well." I clasped my hands together in front of me. "As the Daughter of Mother Nature and the Dragon God, I, Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi, mark you, Rogue Cheney, as the second controller of nature in the worlds of Earthland and Edolas, the Gatekeeper of Dragion, and the Holder of the Immortals. If I were to die, the role of my life would be handed down to you. I summon thee, the Symbol of Formation!" A single necklace with a small clear glass leaf on a black cord floated down and I caught it and handed it to Rogue. I was panting; the amount of magic to summon the necklace was astronomical. It would only be summoned once for every demigod so it was kept away in a very far away world where no one could put a false claim on it.

He tied it around his neck. Then he started laughing. "You know, this is weird. I went from a small town boy to a Dragon Slayer to a Dragon Murderer and then to a second of a demigod."

I frowned at him. "Tell me about your childhood. I haven't heard anything about it."

"Oh my family was murdered by a group called Desideratum. Skiadrum took me in and to repay, I thought I killed him. But…my family was very precious to me. If I ever stumble upon someone from the Desideratum, I would avenge my family."

I took a step back from him, horror and shock on my face.

"What?" Rogue noticed the look on my face.

The single word, Desideratum, echoed around my head. Ash, Esmerella and I were part of it. It was suppose to be meant for good! We hadn't heard of any murders in our group and assumed we had nothing to do with any town deaths. I whispered, "Flight Magic: Speed of the Godly Wings." Tensing my muscles, I took off, ignoring Rogue's shouts below me. I wasn't accustomed to these wings. Whenever I needed to fly, I flew with the normal wings. But, they were slower than the exceed's version of Flight Magic and I knew that if Fro brought Rogue along, they would catch up to me. In one flap, I could be a mile away. I looked up toward the sky. It was a beautiful, cast day, yet I was here hiding away in a tree. I slowly drew a blue key from my belt, knowing the amount of magic I had was spotty at best. "I summon thee, Messenger of the Fairies, Itiliana!" A fairy with platinum blonde hair, a white leaf dress, a white embroidered messenger bag and two blue eyes appeared. Clear, translucent, wings sprouted from her back through slits in her dress. Since her element was technically not an element, she resembled the color white. "Itiliana, please, send the guild known as Fairy Tail a message."

She nodded and sat down on a tree, paper scroll and quill ready. For the Immortals, it was preposterous to write on straight paper. They thought if the paper was straight an enemy could read it since it was as flat as a board. The scroll slightly curled forward as she wrote_ To the Guild Fairy Tail_ in fancy she spoke, it was like hearing the life force of the earth speak. That kind of thing was common in the Immortal world. "Let's hear it."

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

I sat down on my bed at home. Sting was pacing around in my room and Fairy Tail was in chaos. Bella left when I answered her question about my childhood. I don't get women. They ask you a question and when you reply, they get sad, mad, or angry. It's weirder than even Sting. Amy, her exceed, was currently staying with Panther Lily and Gajeel. I fingered my necklace, the one she gave me before she sprouted out her wings. I admit; I was worried about her. After she summoned the necklace, she practically had no magic power left. And guessing from the amount of magic left, she probably used up almost all of it using her fancy god wings. "Sting, let's go to the guild. Maybe they found her or something."

Sting grunted and looked at me. "Rogue what did you do to her?"

"Excuse me?" I was surprised; Sting didn't even like Bella so how did he notice she went after me. "What did you just say?"

"I'm saying that it must have taken someone to set her off like that. You were the last person to see her. I should be asking you what you said." He crossed his arms, looking stubborn.

"Oh, just about the Desideratum group that killed my family. I don't get how that could get her like that."

He cursed. "Rogue, even I know the Desideratum group had three demigods. They were rumored to be the Dragon God's children."

I sat there looking dumb. "Wait what? Are you saying that Bella, who can't even kill a bug, might have murdered my parents?"

"It's a large group," he muttered, "Things get lost in translation. She probably knew it was a group that had secrets but if she actually was told about murder going on, she would leave the group. That's probably why Bella ran away."

"Then we should probably tell Master." We went to the guild, only to be stopped by a white fairy.

"Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi has requested me to send you this letter." The fairy vanished leaving us with a scroll. A scroll? Who writes on scrolls these days? We stepped inside the guild and unwrapped the scroll, reading it aloud to the whole entire guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_If you got this, I'm fine. And that fairy you saw who gave you the letter, yeah don't ask if she has a tail. That's considered plain rudeness. Her name's Itiliana in case you were wondering. I'm fine; just need a moment to gather myself. I'll write why I'm actually here in Magnolia. Zeref and Acnologia are hunting me. Their main point is Magnolia so there'll be a battle. The largest battle in the history of wars. Don't leave the country though. Within a few months, the city will be overwhelmed by Acnologia, Zeref, and their followers. I'll need every single one of you to fight. However, if you refuse to, I understand. I know I'm asking a lot for you guys to risk your lives. I come back for a couple of days. Just going to meditate and calm myself. Nothing major. Don't look for me. –Bella_

The guild froze in stunned silence. Acnologia was coming back? They barely made it alive through Tenrou Island but now he and Zeref are a team. They had to find Bella.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Everyone rushed back to the town square. "Did you guys find her?" Wendy was breathing heavily, her hands on her knees.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy ran back. "Guys! We found something weird but it's probably Bella's doing."

"What did she do?" Gajeel was eating a chunk of iron he probably pried off someone's fence.

Lucy being the intelligent, descriptive one said, "Happy flew me over the forest west of Magnolia. We were headed into an open area in the forest when a tower of fire shot up from the ground. It seems like we activated a magic circle. Then we went a little to the right of it and a tower of ice flew up. All of the elements are forming a circle around something, probably Bella. Which means she wants to be left alone."

Sting cracked his knuckles. "Well, if there's fire, Natsu could eat a pathway for us to fly through. I have a feeling that Bella will only respond to Rogue and Erza."

"Yes, we'll have the dragon slayers eat whatever elements so we could walk through," Erza said, a determined look on her face. "Let's go."

They arrived at the forest and activated an air column. Wendy stepped forward and started eating enough to form a round circle big enough to step through. Gajeel ate the iron wall and Natsu started shoveling fire in his mouth. Soon they came upon a figure with her head in her hands. Bella.

She started whimpering and suddenly threw back her head and screamed. Rogue and Erza were shocked by the sound of pain in her voice and the fact her hair was starting to turn black.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

Just when Erza and Rogue arrived, Nightwalker started to crash down my mental barriers that prevented her from escaping. I fought to keep her back but it cost me physical pain too. I screamed; I could literally feel her taking over parts of my body. Then I felt two pairs of warm arms circling me, hugging my body. Rogue and Erza. They were still here, a silent audience watching my battle against Nightwalker.

"Shhh, you'll be fine," a person said. I winced. I was expecting for shards of my skull to come off in my hands. My head hurt like hell. Suddenly Nightwalker stepped back, making the streaks of agony slowly fade. I was surprised; she always fought for at least an hour.

I looked up and saw Erza heading off into the forest. "She's going to get some firewood," Rogue said, "What happened?"

"It's Nightwalker. She keeps on exploding out at the worst possible times." I played with a piece of grass. "It hurts. I suppose Itiliana gave you the letter?"

"Yeah. Do fairies have tails?"

I frowned at him. "I just wrote that asking if a fairy has a tail is rude! Do you think I would be that blunt to the Immortals?"

"No?" He shrugged, the confusion clear on his face.

"Anyway…I really hope you realize I have dragon's hearing too. Did you really mean what you said while walking to the guild?" I didn't really want to confront him about it but it was way too confusing just to ignore it.

Rogue froze, tense. "You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you really want to know, I kind of fell in love with you." He ignored my eyes, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Okay then…I like you too!" My face immediately felt flushed. I wasn't one able to control my blushes. I got embarrassed really easily so most of the time, I was trying to avoid situations like this. Oh well. I can't back down now.

"You do?"

"Yep!"

"Then…do you want to be my mate?" He looked up in my eyes for the first time since he admitted he loved me.

"Sure! But when you put it that way, it sounds like we're animals." Rogue's eyes brightened up when I agreed. He gestured toward my neck.

"May I?"

I hesitated before brushing my hair off the nape of my neck. Rogue gently bit down on my skin, making me wince. He slowly licked the blood that bled out and bit down harder. I whimpered again as his teeth dug into my flesh. His sharp canine teeth injected the dragon bane into my bloodstream. My body reacted to the sudden injection and I struggled to stay conscious. I twisted around and saw a mini shadow dragon mark on my neck. "God, how many marks must I get? I think I have four now."

He smiled. "You should just go to sleep. I'm surprised you're still conscious though; a lot of people fall unconscious after being marked by a male dragon slayer." He kissed me on my lips just before everything started to fade.

Erza suddenly stepped out of the trees just in time to see me collapse in Rogue's arms. The shadow dragon slayer brushed my hair off my face and picked me up. "She kind of fell unconscious after being marked."

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I tensed up, ready to requip a sword or two. Maybe even a hundred, depending on what Rogue did to her. He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean she got marked?"

"Err, about that, she kind of agreed to be my mate." He was really getting on my nerves now. Bella, Rogue's mate? I don't think so.

"Stop saying kind of. You're annoying me." Bella's hair shifted slightly, revealing a mini black dragon imprinted on her neck. "Oh. Okay. I want her to be happy so I won't punish you. Yet."

The magic circles must have deactivated after Bella fell unconscious because Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Mira, and all of the other Fairy Tail members came rushing through.

Sting stepped forward and slowly brushed off the hair on Bella's neck, making everyone see the insignia of the shadow dragon's mate on her skin. "Rogue. Please don't tell me that you actually marked her as your mate."

Rogue grinned, a rare sight. "Yeah. I think I might ask for her hand in…" He was cut off when he saw me holding a sword against his neck.

"Break her heart and you will not live to see another week," I murmured threateningly.

Mira nodded and I saw she activated Satan Soul. "If you are faking your feelings, I suggest you run. NOW." As the guild matchmaker, she was serious about love and relationships.

I made the sword disappear and Mira turned back since we saw Bella beginning to stir. She buried her face in Rogue's chest and suddenly yelled, "NIGHTWALKER SHUT THE HELL UP!" We looked among each other with confused faces as she yelled again. "I summon thee, Dragon of Healing, Healia!" A green dragon popped up and I realized her fingers were touching the ring of white keys.

"Bella?" The dragon, who I assumed was Healia, stamped her paw on the ground. She looked at Rogue, her eyes stern. A flash of recognition suddenly streaked across her face. "You're that Shadow Dragon Slayer! The one Skiadrum was talking about!" She roared, making our hair brush back and the leaves on the trees to slowly sprinkle down. Healia reached up and brushed off Bella's hair on her neck, seeing the shadow dragon imprint. "Oh no. Bella's fighting Nightwalker through the shadow dragon bane. Did she agree to be your mate," she asked, directing a glare at Rogue. Before he had time to reply, she sighed. "Oh, well, I'll tell Skiadrum about this." Healia slowly faded away, only to be replaced by a black, lithe dragon.

"Rogue?"

"Skiadrum?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V.

Rogue looked at his foster father and stared at the ground, ashamed for his actions. "Um, hi?"

"Rogue, look me in the eye," Skiadrum rumbled. When Rogue finally drew his gaze up to him, he said, "I forgive you. You should thank Bella for that. She showed me the difference between the past and present."

"Thanks! But we should probably get back to Bella." Rogue had an expression of happiness. "She's unconscious."

Skiadrum gave him the 'no shit Sherlock' look and examined Bella and her mark. "She's fine; the body needs some time to adjust to the bane. And congratulations. I never thought you would choose Bella as your mate," he said, fading back into Dragion.

At that moment, Bella decided to wake up and saw everyone from Fairy Tail glancing down at her with worries faces. She suddenly sat up, only to wince at the pain in her skull. "Hi…I guess?"

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I woke up on the grass with everyone staring down at me. Seriously, how awkward is that? I sat up, and a stab of pain went through my skull. Oh, yeah. Nightwalker was fighting me. "Hi…I guess?" Everyone was just STARING, I mean don't they have anything better to do?

Rogue was the first to move and he hugged me. "Don't ever run away like that again! I don't care if you're in the Desideratum group or not, okay?"

Even through my forming tears, I smiled. "Esmerella, Ash, and I quit that group years ago."

Erza was next and she hugged me so hard, I thought my bones would break, probably because she still had her armor on. The sun was setting so I started to walk home with the rest of Fairy Tail.

When we were back to the apartment, Nightwalker rammed against the walls of my mind. I choked at the sudden collision and blood came out of my mouth, dripping down my chin.

Rogue started freaking out and saying stuff but I tuned him out and concentrated on strengthening my mental barrier.

"Bella!? Go rest. Now." Sting was demanding and shielded Fro and Lector's eyes. Amy merely hung back, used to the sight of blood.

I nodded and walked back to my room, Amy following me. "Bella! You shouldn't overexert yourself! Are you sure you don't want to do the extraction?"

I shuddered; the extraction was dangerous, especially for demigods. "No. I shouldn't risk the balance just for my own personal comfort."

She flapped her wings. "Still, there is a chance you'll survive through it. Just consider it, okay?" Amy flew to her desk and started drawing, a hobby that relaxed her.

I sat on my bed, broken. Nightwalker stopped but there was no telling when she would attack again. I really needed to go talk to Esmerella and Ash about this. I fell asleep, using the Dreamer's Teleportation Spell as I slept on.

Since this was my dream, I didn't have to worry about people seeing me. Only demigods could see a teleported dreamer. I visited Jai first, and saw Ash talking to the people about how mammoths shouldn't be in the region of the forest. He noticed me and pulled me aside.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Ash looked the same except his dark brown hair had grown slightly longer and he got taller in the time I was busy with Earthland and Edolas. "And how's nature? You haven't used Dreamer's Teleportation a lot, have you? I thought about visiting you and Esmerella but the locals," he said, stressing the word locals, "think it's alright for mammoths to be in rainforests! I mean, seriously, rainforests! That's how they got extinct in Esmerella's world, Earth." He was about to go on and on but I stopped him.

"Ash, how's your Chaosbringer? Is he fighting you or something?"

He stopped and looked at me with concern. "No, he's been dormant ever since I came to Jai. Why, is Nightwalker acting up?"

I frowned. "Yeah, and Zeref's coming closer."

Ash grabbed my shoulders and shook me, which probably looked weird to the locals since they couldn't even see me. "Just stay in Jai, or Earth. Don't come back to Earthland until Zeref's dead. And talk to Esmerella about Nightwalker. She knows more about dark personas than I will ever know in my life span. She'll probably recommend you to keep your lacrimas close but I don't really know that much about dark personas."

"Sure, sure," I murmured, "But I will fight Zeref when the time comes." Ash was persistent but I was stubborn, "I can't ditch my friends. Oh, and I told Erza."

He sighed. "Of course you wouldn't. Erza knows about us then?"

In spite of my situation, I grinned. "I'll just go to Esmerella now! Good luck with your local slash mammoth problem!"

Ash waved me off. "Visit soon!"

I visited Earth next. I found Esmerella in a studio singing. "Hey sis."

Her face brightened up. "Bella! Nice use of your Dreamer's Teleportation spell," she smirked. Did everyone have to notice the spell I was using?

"Anyway, I have a problem with Nightwalker. She keeps on fighting me."

As I predicted she said, "Get your lacrimas. And keep them close. We could have Healia seal them away but for you, Zeref will unseal yours, therefore making it useless."

I sighed. "Any other options?"

"Nope. But I should show you around!" Esmerella was ecstatic that I was on Earth. "I'm going by the fake name Taylor Swift. I'll give you all of my albums when you go."

"I leave you in a world for a few years and your already one of those celebrities," I muttered. "Sure."

She shoved like five CDs in my hands grinned at me. "Okay, you could go now!"

I took a deep breath and went to the Unnamed World. It was a place that could only be reached by demigods in their Dreamer's Teleportation form. Seven guardians were posted at each site. A skeleton one with a giant scythe blocked my path. The Grim Reaper.

"Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi, Daughter of Mother Nature and Dragon God. Came to get my seven lacrimas. Must get in order to stop my dark persona, Nightwalker, to control me." I recited and pointed to my marks on my shoulder blade. He looked questionly at the mate mark on my neck but let me through. Once I was in the castle, I went to the room, Mother Nature and Dragon God. There were each separate sections for me, Ash, and Esmerella. I went to my own section and tapped on the box in the wall. The box sprung out and revealed seven lacrimas nestled in the velvet and silk. They were each shaped in their own unique way. There were stars, hearts, crystals, leaves, roses, shells, and a sword. Each represented an important factor in each demigod's life. Her set was slightly different. No lacrima set was exactly alike, except for the factors the stood for. The star represented dreams and was in a slightly blue hue. Hearts represented life and had a touch of pink. Crystals representing memories were like pieces of molded purple glass. Leaves represent magic and had a green tint. Roses represent love and friendship and were slightly reddish, darker than the heart lacrima. Black shells represent personality and silver tinted swords represented will. They all had a cut face and weren't entirely smooth. I scooped all seven up and dropped them into a velvet pouch, securing the pouch right next to my dragon keys. I looked toward the locked box that held Ash's and Esmerella's second necklaces. I wasn't sure if they chose a second yet but mine belonged to Rogue now. Ash probably chose his but Esmerella chose a non magical world so she was in no danger of dying by unnatural means.

I walked out of the castle, stopping briefly at the Grim Reaper to show him the lacrimas. He nodded and I woke up from my slumber.

Rogue was frantically shaking my shoulders and Sting was screaming in my ear.

"GOD, I'm awake now stop shaking me!" I yelled.

Rogue hugged me while Amy tsked. "I told you guys she was using Dreamer's Teleportation," she said, folding her paws together. "In your face!"

Judging by the Twin Dragonslayer's expression, I could tell they wanted to beat up Amy. I silently used my telepathy to tell her to go stay with Lily until Sting and Rogue wouldn't knock her unconscious. She nodded and flew out of the window using Aera.

"Sorry. I used my spell but I found a way to seal in Nightwalker for now." I unfastened the pouch at my waist and dumped the lacrimas out. "As long as I keep these with me, she won't dare to fight because one of my lacrimas might explode therefore partly killing both of us."

Rogue touched the heart lacrima while Sting studied the star one. "These are neat. Are they essential to your survival?" Rogue picked up the leaf lacrima and squinted.

"Yeah, if the heart one is destroyed, I lose my life. If the crystal one is destroyed I lose my memories. And so on."

We walked toward the guild building with Fro and Lector chatting next to us. I mulled over the thought that when the war came, Fairy Tail wouldn't be enough to fight against Zeref and his followers.

"Hey guys?" I asked. "How much people that are in prison might fight for us? The Council arrested many villains but some of them turned pure right before their arrest."

Lucy counted off each group. "Well, there's always the Oracion Seis. Some of them anyway. And Jellal would fight for us too but he's with Crime Sorciere. Some of the Seven Sins of Purgatory would be a good choice as well. Why? It's not like the Council will release them."

I looked at the ground. "I think I should go remake the Council."

By the mention of the Council, Master walked over. "What do you mean 'remake the Council'? You won't defeat them all especially if they have Etherion."

A shadow cast over my face. "I know. But Etherion doesn't belong to them!"

Gajeel headed toward us with his arm slung around Levy while Lily and Amy came to join us. Team Natsu was already listening and all of the mages were eavesdropping. "Bella…I think you should calm down a bit," Gray said, not noticing he only had his underwear on. "We can't beat the Council."

I lifted my hand, probably looking overconfident. "I can and I will beat them. Have you ever wondered where they got Etherion?"

Everyone looked around, confused. I frowned and did something I never did. I opened my memory to all of them. They were all in my memory and fell asleep because of it.

In Bella's Memory (Year X777)

Everyone was confused in my memory. I materialized and motioned for them to follow me. I needed to show them the truth behind Etherion. They followed and I watched as they experienced what I went through as a child. They would hear my thoughts and everything else. I just needed them to understand.

_Mom headed toward us. Ash and Esmerella wanted to go to the meadow and I followed them._

_ "Children! You need to leave Earthland! Now!" She put her hand up, her white dress flowing beside her. "Go to your father!" Before she could say anything else, she disappeared. Ash started yelling and dragged us behind him. Then we could see it. The Magic Council's Rune Knights. They had nets slung over unconscious people. We huddled behind a tree, using our Camouflage Magic to hide. As they passed us, I could see the people inside the nets. Seven hundred seventy seven demigods had been captured and put in nets. They were beaten up, bruised, and bloody. One Rune Knight had a giant pouch in his hand. Their lacrimas. The Council had control over the demigods with all of the lacrimas in their possession. Ash nodded and Esmerella and I shifted into birds, chirping to make it look real. We flew into the prison, Ash following us, checking to make sure our magic power was disguised and that we looked like ordinary birds. We flapped our way into a giant room. That was the worst part. They started shoving the demigods into a giant machine where we could see their magic power getting sucked out. Esmerella frantically flapped her wings to draw my eyes away from the suffering half-gods. When the Rune Knights opened the door, all of the demigods tumbled out. Dead. We quietly snuck out but not before I heard someone say, "Yes, we have their power. The Etherion project is complete. We now have an indestructible weapon."_

_ We frantically flew out and teleported ourselves to Mom and Dad. Mom waved us out so we shifted back and walked off, careful about if there were any other Knights we were unaware of. We turned around and saw Mom running toward us, about a mile away when Zeref appeared and cast Death Magic on her. She repelled it, but a bullet of so much magical energy came rushing at her. Mom was still recovering from the Death Magic blow so the bullet hit her head on. The energy of 777 demigods has enough power to kill a hundred gods. Dad teleported to us but then he saw Mom's body, her lifeless corpse just there. He turned to us, agony and sadness twisted across his face. A sudden burning sensation started on my shoulder blade. One glance and I could tell Ash and Esmerella were going through the same burn. I twisted around but Esmerella tapped her shoulder blade. The creation mark had appeared. Dad suddenly threw back his arms and changed into his Dragon Form._

_ He yelled, "The life of the dragon is at risk! I create thee, the World of Dragion!" Then…we couldn't feel his life presence anymore. The mark started to burn on my other shoulder blade, but I ignored it. There was something too coincidental about Zeref and the Council's attacks. They were synchronized. There was a click in my mind as I put the pieces together. In order to kill Mom, they banded together and combined their powers. Ash's eyes were puffy and Esmerella had tears streaming down her cheeks. I reached up and touched my face, feeling the tears drip off my chin. We stayed together for a week, deciding who should take what world as we hid from the Council. _

Once everyone was done with the memory, I turned to them. They weren't back on Earthland yet, still in my mind. "Yes…" I whispered. "The Council was so power hungry they killed over a hundred demigods to create Etherion. Dragons were endangered that day as well since they held as much power as the demigods. On that day, July 7th, Year X777, the heavens wept with the gods over the loss of their creator."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I made them exit my memory. The guild house was silent as they realized the meaning behind that single memory. I realized Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna and a few other female guild members had tears rolling down their cheeks. The boys remained stoic but still had a hint of sadness.

"Etherion… in the long forgotten language of the Gods, it means Power of the Half-Gods. Therefore the Council named it as that. For the people who heard of the event, the Council lied and said the demigods willingly lent their power for the good of the country." I twisted a strand of my hair. "Every single seven years, a demigod is captured somewhere and thrown into the magic machine to maintain control over Etherion." My voice shook. "Demigods aren't hard to find. You just have to reveal one or take their lacrimas and they'll be at your mercy."

Erza wiped away her tears from her one natural eye. "So what do you suggest we do?"

I shook my head. "You will be here. I'll go take down the Council and destroy Etherion."

Master stepped forward. "You can't destroy Etherion. The Council will need it in order to gain obedience from the guilds."

I smiled slightly. "If they ask me politely to scare other, I'll consider helping them out with my powers." I drew a blue key from my belt. "I summon thee, Angel of Power, Windrex!" A male angel appeared.

"Is that Angel Magic?" Gray asked while Freed nodded.

I shook my head again. "Angel Magic is summoning artificial angels through your life span. This is just Immortal Holder Magic. The angels there are real."

Windrex shook out his giant wings. "You called me?"

"Yeah, it's about Etherion."

He frowned. "Etherion. Ah, yes. The Power Magic of the Half-Gods. Such a tragedy it is, July 7th, X777. You are just lucky you didn't get caught by the Rune Knights." Windrex sighed, running his fingers through his cropped hair. "Treating them like trash…if only the Immortals were there…the event wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, how's Myralis?" I really wanted to know about the Immortal World. We would need all of the help we could get.

"Fairing just fine. We are ready for war, if you would allow us to fight on behalf of the demigods." Windrex brushed away a nonexistent tear, "Many of them were our friends. It would do us greatly to fight."

"Yes…you could fight." The guild had grown silent, listening to my conversation with the Angel of Power. "I will choose a team to come with me to the Council. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Amy, Lily, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Mira. You are all allowed to come." I started to walk toward the guild doors. "I won't force you. It is your decision alone to enter the bloodbath. But I warn you…when I reach the Council, it won't be pretty."

Turns out everyone wanted to come. We infiltrated the headquarters and ran into Rune Knights. "Lucy, Natsu, Gray, take them on. Join us ahead." Next one was a few mages so I told Lily, Amy, Happy, and Carla to fight them. We kept on bumping into more Knights until it was only me, Rogue, and Erza. The Council doors were ahead of us. "Hey…if you don't mind I'll do the fighting. It could have been me in that giant machine and I would like to show my thanks at how they chose for a single soul to suffer every seven years."

Rogue and Erza pushed the doors open. I marched right in. The Council just stared at me in shock. "Bellalyse…Mariota Pyderi." I heard Org whisper. "The Demigod…of Mother Nature and the Dragon God. Known as the Most Powerful Half-God in Earthland."

The head of the Council, Guran Doma, stood up, all business-like and stiff. "What business do you have with the Council?"

I stepped forward. "Give me Etherion. NOW!" I screamed.

They were taken aback by my harsh orders. Suddenly they jumped on me, magic ready. Rogue and Erza rushed to help me and managed to get the Magic Council from touching me. I breathed in slowly, drawing my magic energy. "Please." I whispered. "Buy me time."

They nodded as I focused my energy on my summoning powers. When I opened my eyes, they were blank. "The Magic Council of Fiore. You have gone overboard with your extent of power!" I drew my hands together in front of me in a clap. "Receive the Judgment of the Gods! I summon thee, All of the Gods of the Heavens. Pass through the Worlds and aide me in this time of need!" I opened my fist and bright energy orbs bounced out. As each orb exploded, the Gods could be seen.

Aflame, the God of Fire stepped forward. "Bella, what heeds you to call on us?"

The other gods nodded. "Whatever it may be, we shall do our best to help," said Icestorm, the God of Ice.

I pointed a trembling finger at the Magic Council who had frozen in the presence of all of the Gods at once. "They destroyed more than five hundred demigods for power. At first they killed seven hundred seventy seven but to maintain the power, once every seven years, another demigod would be brought forward and killed. What is your ruling and judgment?"

"Guilty," all of the gods said at once. "Those who killed our sons and daughters must be punished."

"I sentence all of you to…seven hundred seventy seven years of wandering in space and time. Alone." The God of Judgment said.

With a final flash they disappeared, except for the ones that had well in their hearts like Yajima. I sighed and brushed off some dust on my leg. "Thanks, guys."

The gods bowed and shimmered, returning to their world. Xena, the God of Life, waved cheerily at me. She was the closest god to me since our powers were compatible. Plus, she's a good listener and very caring. "I'll visit you sometime Bella!" she yelled as she disappeared.

I smiled to myself. Then I breathed in and out again to relax myself and mentally chose the next new Magic Council. "I chose the New Council. They know since I just telepathically told them. They'll be here in a few hours."

Nodding, Erza and Rogue breathed heavily. It was a while since I summoned all of the Gods at once and since I hadn't been practicing, it took longer than I expected to summon them. I walked toward the machine known as Etherion. "Elemental Dragon Drive: Activate. Secret Dragon Slayer Technique! Elements of Justice, Peace, Power and Hope, lend me your strength! Into the World of Prosperity!" The dragon elements swirled around me for five seconds then darted off and started repeatedly attacking the machine. I deactivated the drive and smiled lightly. Etherion was destroyed.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Master jumped on the bar table. Everyone that had helped with the mini Council issue was healed thanks to me and Wendy. "Listen up, brats! We're going to have a Formal Fairy Ball next week to celebrate Bella's victory in the battle!"

When Master said there was going to be a formal ball, I lowered my eyes. For the rest of the day, I watched my friends ask their crushes to the ball. Elfman said it was "man" to ask out a lady so he asked Evergreen. Bisca and Alzack kept on glancing at each other, their faces bright red. Even though I was a little bummed out over destroying and wasting a lot of power in Etherion, it was amusing to watch others get embarrassed with the confessions going on. To everyone's surprise, Natsu asked Lucy to go to the ball with him! Who knew? Mira asked Freed, Gajeel asked Levy and Wendy and Romeo were together. Juvia was very excited for the formal as Gray finally agreed to go out with her. I saw Erza looking sad. I sighed; this was going to take awhile but I hated to see one of my family members looking so sad. I walked away from the guild to a private room and brought out a lacrima.

"Searching for: Crime Sorciere." I whispered and the lacrima showed them walking in the forest north of Magnolia. I smiled and jumped out the window, saying, "Flight Magic: Wings."

I flew low and saw a group of three moving rapidly toward Magnolia. I did a sudden magic deactivate and landed in front of them. Almost immediately, swords were pointed at my neck, sensory and silver ones hovering in the air. Sheesh are they seriously that paranoid?

"HEY!" I yelled, and they shushed me. "If you wouldn't mind, I would prefer to have no swords pointed at my neck." I moved forward and revealed my silver Fairy Tail Mark on my arm. "Just came to ask you some stuff."

Ultear, the girl with black hair, said in a low voice, "What about?"

"Well now that I rearranged the Council, you're free. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" I heard about Crime Sorciere not able to be a legal guild since Jellal was techniqually a prisoner and Meredy and Ultear were from Grimore Heart. "There isn't any reason for you to run anymore and I'm sure the New Council would appreciate you eliminating the Dark Guilds. They may even pay you."

Jellal eyed me with suspicion but Meredy was calm and happy. Her face had brightened up.

"And…well there's going to be a Formal Fairy Ball next week. Jellal, Erza hasn't found a date yet…so?" I hoped the mention of Erza was enough. I had briefly scanned his mind and reached the kiss memory with shock.

"Why do you care about Erza?" Well, that was a harsh question. "I mean most people wouldn't fly out and find an ex-prisoner just so their guild mate would have a date to a formal ball." Jellal pointed out.

"Well…I'm her half sister. And it pains me to see Erza alone since she is kind of socially awkward."

They looked at each other and nodded. I smiled. "Well, let's get you guys to Fairy Tail!" I drew a blue key. "I summon thee, Wolf Triplets of the Sky Tribe!" Three winged wolves appeared and I gestured toward them. "Hop on; and don't be clumsy, they don't like you kicking them or poking them or something."

After like thirty minutes of fumbling on the wolves, I sighed and turned by attention back to my magic. "Flight Magic: Wings!" The Crime Sorciere group was still a little unsteady but with some help from me, they were able to adapt to riding the winged wolves. I motioned for the wolves to land in front of the guild. I made my wings disappear and leaded them into the guild, skipping happily. When I peeked into the door, the guild was calm. Perfect. It wouldn't make a good impression on Crime Sorciere if they walked in on a fight.

I threw open the doors, probably making the Jellal and Ultear feel awkward. Meredy however just bounced up and down and ran to talk to Juvia who was daydreaming. About Gray. Seriously, my telepathy is good and bad at the same time. I grabbed Jellal by the arm and dragged him over to Erza. Her expression was a mix of horror and happiness. "There. Jellal! Ask Erza out! Or I'll tell everyone about that kiss!" I threatened, even though I knew it wasn't necessary. Erza's face flushed and Jellal turned beet red. I mentally laughed, and made a note to apologize later.

"Blackmail much?" Jellal quipped and I grinned. "So um, Erza do you want to go to the Formal Fairy Ball with me?"

She nodded and I grinned. Meredy bounced over. How energetic is she? Compared to the stoic Ultear, she was a ball of energy. "Guys! Sting asked me to go to the ball with him."

I smiled. My plan was slowly working. Ultear walked to us, her stride swift and quick. "The turn of events has leaded me to attend the ball with Laxus."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. Laxus and Ultear. This was sure to be an interesting combination. I made another mental note to see how it would work out for them later.

I made a small half smile. I didn't see Rogue around, thank the gods. I probably wasn't going to even attend the ball even though it was being held for my victory. Cana and Rufus were chatting and with my hearing, I could tell the conversation was turning to the direction of Cana asking Rufus to go to the ball with her. I stepped out of the guild hall, feeling the fresh air brush my face. Footsteps lightly echoed near me. I opened my eyes and saw Rogue.

"So…" he said his expression emotionless. "It's the next day after you being marked so you um…"

"Yes I know," I said annoyed. I had lived with the dragons for a few days. Of course I would know about their customs; even if I thought it was really weird. Apparently for a male dragon slayer's mate, he would have to bite her twice; to inject the bane and for the second time to make sure it was in her system. I smoothed out my hair and pulled it away from my neck.

He hesitated. "Are you sure? It's usually more painful on the second time." I just nodded and clenched my teeth. He lowered his head so that the tips of his canine teeth were just touching my skin. The fang marks had healed rather quickly. Rogue bit down hard and quick. I gasped as streaks of fire raced down my back. I twitched but endured the pain. Once it was over, he touched my cheek very delicately like I was a piece of glass. Then suddenly, I felt his lips on mine.

And the world stopped for a second. He broke it off and looked me in the eye. "Bella…will you go to the ball with me?"

It took me a second to actually come back to reality. I smiled lightly, still in a dreamlike state. "Sure."

Rogue smiled at me and for the first time I thought I actually saw him smile. Without faking it. I took his hand in mine and squeezed then let go. I skipped back in the guild, probably looking like some fool airhead.

I arrived in the guild in a rush. I checked my magic and saw I had accidently activated my Speed Magic. I sighed and tapped my wrist three times to cancel it out.

"Hey um…Mira?" I asked. I was pretty new with this love thing. "I kind of need help getting a dress for the ball."

Her face brightened up. "Sure, come to Fairy Hills tomorrow! I have a ton of dresses that would look fabulous on you." She bustled off to give Cana another barrel of beer while I just stood there.

* * *

_The Next Day (At Fairy Hills)_

By the looks of it, Mira was pacing around and Erza and Lucy were trying to calm her down. She had thrown me a light green strapless dress that ended just below my knee. I stepped out, and her expression changed.

"But…it's still not the one," Mira commented. "We need to find the ONE dress that is perfect for you."

Great. And just how long would that take?

* * *

_Five Hours Later…_

I was exhausted. Mira and Lucy made me try on dress after dress after dress! How many dresses do they even have anyway? They exchanged the dark blue one I just tried on with an ivory dress with thick straps that ended above the knee. It actually was really pretty. There was a long dark blue sash tied around the waist and the ends went down on my right side with a white diamond brooch to fasten the knot with. It also kind of flared out at the bottom and it looked as if the dress was made with ribbons sewn together. I stepped out of the dressing room with low white strapped heels and everyone gasped.

"Do I look that bad?" In my opinion, it was really pretty and comfortable.

Mira started fanning herself. "WE'VE FOUND THE ONE!" Lucy, Erza and I face palmed at her love obsession and I looked myself over in the mirror again. Maybe the ball wouldn't be that bad after all.

For the first time since 'that' incident, I felt…free.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

The next day was the ball. Turns out Mira insisted that the guild hall was not suitable for dancing so Master had to rent a castle. It was really spacious and Lucy insisted on Cancer doing my hair. When I looked in the mirror, I could hardly recognize myself. I wore the ivory and midnight blue dress with a star brooch fastened on the knot and low heels. My hair was brushed, then curled to make it into waves and Levy gave me a small emerald bracelet. I had a necklace that had a small sapphire teardrop. I would be wearing a jacket but all of the girls insisted it would ruin the 'beauty'. Rogue met me inside the castle and I could tell he was surprised even though he tried to hide it.

"Don't ask," I grumbled when he opened his mouth.

"You look beautiful." He said instead. I glared at him.

"Not helping here!"

"You asked for the truth." I took his arm and he smiled.

We walked in the castle. It was majestic inside. Chandeliers hung off the ceiling and everything was sparkling. Literally. I bet some people were polishing really hard just to get that sparkle. Rogue and I danced a few dances but then I surrendered him to Laki, who used to be dancing with Bixlow. I walked out into the balcony. Everyone was dancing. Or in Natsu's case, shoving food in his face while listening to Lucy yell at him. I giggled. Probably not the best date. I grabbed a mini plate, put some cupcakes on it and balanced it on the cage bar of the balcony. Sure, girls normally don't eat sweet stuff, but for me, I was never full. It fueled both my magic and my energy. It was doubly hard to regain my energy though. For magic, I could eat one of my elements but for energy, well, my body values magic over energy so I would have to eat a lot. I started licking the frosting off the cupcake and watched others dance. Since I exercise a lot, I was pretty fit. I remember overhearing Macao say I had a body like Lucy or Erza. Whatever that meant. I mean, we all were female right? I almost dropped my plate when I saw Jellal and Erza. Every couple of dances, Jellal would stagger off to a trash can, looking green, puke, and wipe his face before Erza would drag him back.

Rogue was suddenly next to me, a brownie in his hand. He was nibbling it while watching the dances.

"You have a crumb there," I said, pointing to his face. He paused. It was enough time for me to reach up and flick the crumb off.

Just five seconds after that, the doors to the ballroom slammed open and a twenty year old boy marched right in. Mira started to get a demonic aura around her since she and Freed were about to kiss during their slow dance.

"Give me Bellalyse Pyderi. Now. Or everyone in this room will suffer." He said menacingly. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue stepped forward and started fighting him. I briefly took that opportunity to scan his mind. And study his magic.

"Stop!" I screamed, realizing his true intent. "I'll come with you. Just don't hurt them," I whispered faintly. He nodded and turned around. Taking advantage of the distraction, Erza attacked him but he held his hand up.

His face turned toward us, amused. "It seems like your friends will be a problem." He suddenly pushed his arm out, his hand flat and Erza started levitating in the air along with all of the other guild members. "Now, Bellalyse, I believe we have some matters to attend to."

A shadow crossed the floor and Rogue drew out, lashing at the stranger who merely pushed him away. Rogue started levitating in a bubble. Then the weird boy turned toward me. "If you don't come with me this instant, I will be forced to inflict pain upon your guild members. Now, you wouldn't want that would you?"

The second I left the room with him, everyone fell down. I could hear their groans and the giant _thump_ they all made upon contact with the ground. Once I was outside with the stranger, he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, never thought I would have to fight you, Hunter, Son of the God of Death." I smirked. "Still angry at me? You were always one to hold a grudge."

Hunter tensed up. "As the oldest child, I should defend my younger brother. You broke his heart! And he turned evil yet you're still rejecting him."

"That's what you're angry at me for? Luke practically stalked me all day long! I would be fine if he was just in love with me but seriously, getting followed by someone 24/7 is not a good life." I was really mad now. "And I can't be inconsiderate of Esmerella."

He glared at me. "So much that you would ignore the agreement between my father and your mother?"

"The agreement was made without us aware of the circumstances. I was giving time for Luke to realize Esmerella's feelings for him."

"Then let us fight. Because of you, Luke is possessed by Zeref and won't stop until you are with him. Death Scythe!" A black and red scythe was in his hand. I had to be careful.

Everyone from Fairy Tail had left the ballroom and was watching us circle each other. Hunter made the first move and I requipped my Life Sword. I needed a weapon that was negative with his element. He made a move to stab me through the middle and so I ducked. Then it happened before I could even realize something piercing me. When I ducked, he requipped his Death Twin Swords that were positioned so that if I ducked, it would impale me through the stomach. I looked down and saw my blood dripping off the other end of his sword. He smirked and the swords and weapons disappeared as I collapsed to the ground. I vaguely saw him fading away as everyone rushed toward me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (At Fairy Tail)

"The wounds are very fatal. She has a fifty percent chance of surviving." Porlyusica reported to Master. Everyone was worried and quite a few people decided to drink it off to ignore the scent of coppery blood in the room. "She's the daughter of Creation. He's the son of Destruction. Therefore, her body can't take much of the death venom. Knowing the magic of the Sky God Slayer won't help her. It was enough to stop the restoration affect."

Mira walked out of the infirmary, her face exhausted. She had been with Bella ever since the fight. Inside the infirmary, Team Natsu and four former members of Sabertooth were sitting down, watching Bella struggle with the poison. Rogue, Amy, and Erza were a mess. They constantly walked around, and sit down only to stand up again. Amy kept on using Aera to float around then deactivated it and after about five seconds of sitting she would use it again. Bella opened her eyes slightly and tried to smile at them. Everyone jumped up and started asking if she was okay and how did she feel.

Bella looked a tad bit annoyed so Porlyusica shooed them out, saying, "Humans are too annoying! Go away!" Rogue, Erza and Amy stayed while the rest filed out quietly.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

A headache racked my skull as I sat up after Porlyusica yelled at everyone to go away. I brushed the ring of Dragon Keys as I remembered the events that took place a few hours before.

"I'm fine," I said. The poison should have gotten out by now and the Healing God's Automatic Restoration Magic was working, making my wounds fade. "I need to find some people." I stumbled off toward the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I brought out a Communication Lacrima. "Searching for: Former Members of Oracion Seis, Angel, Cobra, Racer, Hoteye." It showed me them sitting in a prison cell. It seems like the New Council didn't sort out the jail and prison stuff yet. "Summon Magic: I summon Angel, Cobra, Racer and Hoteye to Fairy Tail in…five minutes." The lacrima cleared so I put it on requip again. I walked out of the bathroom, my wounds fully healed.

I headed toward Master's office. "I need to talk about something."

"What about?"

"Um, I was wondering if it would be okay for four members of Oracion Seis to stay here for a bit. Zeref is coming and we'll need as much people as we can get."

He nodded. "I'll alert others in the Light Guild Alliance so they can fight too. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You will have to lead us."

"What?" I have never ever not even once in my life lead a ton of mages to war. But, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I nodded. "Alright."

I walked out of the office just in time to witness the summoning of the former Oracion Seis members. Angel looked confused and Cobra was trying to keep his cool since Kinana was hugging him like crazy. Racer was chatting with Mira and Hoteye was alone, drinking something. They were already fitting in. I had telepathically told them about our little Zeref problem and they agreed to fight. The doors burst open once again to reveal Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Jenny, Ichiya, Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Toby, and Yuka. The Baram Alliance members. Master left his office and faced them.

"I assume you are the people chosen to fight with Fairy Tail in the upcoming battle?" He asked. They all nodded.

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve immediately came to me and started complimenting me. Rogue came to my side and started glaring at them. They immediately cowered and moved on to Meredy, much to Sting's annoyance.

Mira started walking toward my direction. "Bella, I have exciting news for you! Since the Fairy Ball was interrupted, we need something to ease us up. I took a vote and turns out everyone want you to sing!"

"Um." I didn't really know how to reply to that. The only time I sang was when I had to comfort Amy in the rain when she realized she was an orphan from Edolas. "Sure?"

Mira handed me a microphone. "Oh, and we get to pick the song you sing!"

"What?" That was SO not in the arrangement.

"It's decided," Amy cheered happily while I glared at her. "Sing Between the Raindrops!"

I groaned. Everyone waited as the song started. I started clearing my throat and started singing. I had a feeling Amy would suggest that song. When she saw her parents die, it was raining so I sang that song to comfort her.

Once the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered. I blushed and walked off of the stage. Then Master leapt on the bar table. "Listen up everybody! Bella's going to explain the battle plan." Everyone turned toward me. I mentally groaned; of course he couldn't explain it.

"Okay, basically we just charge in. Zeref will be sure to have many followers. I don't think they know much magic so just defeat them quickly and use as little magic as you can. Conserve your strength. I have no idea when Acnologia will be appearing or if he even is going to show. Natsu, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy, you guys will be coming with me. About a couple of minutes in, we'll go around the battle and confront Zeref. If we capture him, all of his followers will stop." Judging by some people's reactions, it was a straight forward plan.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

I gathered all of the dragon slayers to a windy plain north of the city. "The reason why I called you all out here was because of your Dragon Drives. Sting and Rogue already have theirs in but I wanted to teach you properly before you learned how to activate your element's true power." I motioned for Sting and Rogue to activate their drives. I whispered, "Elemental Dragon Drive: Activate."

"Focus all of your magic on your element. Clear your mind and think about your elements. Soon you should be able to feel your power rising when you hit a certain point." Gajeel got his first. Then Wendy and lastly, Natsu. "There. When you are desperate, it should come more quickly than usual because the amount of magic power you hold is different considering your emotions and mental state."

I watched everyone dual for quite some time. Everyone had trained to face Zeref and Acnologia. If this battle was lost, the world was lost.

* * *

_A Month Later…_

That day was stormy and sad. The day a bird had burst in and told us that Zeref was in Magnolia. I waited along with the team while the others started getting ready. I sat near the door. "Hey guys, take two of these mini lacrimas with you. Once you feel like you're running out of magic power, eat one. Every single day for a year, I put my magic in these lacrimas. They should have as much magic power as me by now." I tossed everyone who left a pouch with the two lacrimas. It was an exhausting year since my magic power was low whenever I stored it inside the lacrimas.

About two minutes in, my team left. We almost immediately encountered some dark followers so Natsu, Lucy, and Gray had to stay behind. The mages here were more powerful than the ones Zeref set up in the front. Again, they met more mages and more until only Erza and Rogue were left. When they reached the castle gates though, Amy and Lily were already there. Amy grinned at me.

"Copy Magic is the best in times like these. Carla and Happy left to find Wendy and Natsu." She smiled cheekily at us.

We heard heavy breathing behind us and saw our team with Carla and Happy. The mages must have been really powerful since even Natsu was panting. "We defeated them," Wendy said, Carla nodding beside her.

"Great. Let's go in." I pushed the doors open. Zeref was sitting in a chair in the back of the room. He was smirking and whispered a word. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy disappeared, being the unlucky ones to go first into the room.

"Well, well, well. Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi, may I welcome you into my castle?" His eyes flitted to the other members of my team. "However, I'm afraid you're friends were not invited."

Before he could even say one syllable, I yelled, "Magic Creation Shield!" Magic circles formed on everybody so his magic wouldn't affect them.

He glared at the others. "My battle is not with you." With a flick of his wrist the ceiling was torn open and Acnologia breathed on us. "Entertain me with your battle between the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and mere Fairy Tail members."

I rushed at him. "Healing Dragon's Roar!" I yelled as the swarms of light green leaves in the air were swirled toward him. He ducked the vortex and made a twisting motion.

"You are so predictable with your weaknesses." He murmured while I was confused by his twisted wrist. What kind of magic was that? "I can see the mark on your neck, Bella."

My hands flew up to my neck and I saw that when I used the roar, my hair shifted. Zeref smirked at me again and I heard some choking noises and whirled around. Lost, black souls were twisted around Rogue and Erza, cutting off their oxygen supply. "Stop it!" I yelled. Black magic was the only thing I had no control over. One glance at the fight with Acnologia and we were faring badly. I could hear the screams and clash of metal as the battle raged on. "STOP IT!" I screamed, feeling helpless. "I'll do whatever you want. Just stop making them suffer."

The souls were still there. "Come with me and I'll allow them to live for now."

I nodded, broken. "Let me say goodbye first. " Everyone was unconscious; when Acnologia heard of our deal, he used his full power and knocked his opponents out. I trembled as I drew out another blue key. "I summon thee, Fairy of the Messengers, Itiliana!" She appeared. The Immortals had summoned themselves by traveling through the gateways of the world so they could fight for the demigods. I met her eye and said the words I thought I would never have to say. "We lost." She had a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You know what to do, right?"

"Of course, Bella. And…stay safe." She disappeared with a final flash. I went to Rogue and unhooked my keys. He wouldn't be able to use them; without a Holder or a Gatekeeper, the Immortals and Dragons could now summon themselves at will. Still, I hoped he could keep them safe. I went to Erza and unclasped the necklace I hid under my shirt. Not one human being saw that necklace. I switched it with the sapphire one during the Fairy Ball. It was a small silver heart engraved with the words: Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi. On the back, it said: Daughter of Mother Nature and Dragon God. Friend of the Celestial Spirits. Holder of the Immortals. Gatekeeper of Dragion. It was an identification necklace and I slid it in Erza's hand. I nodded at Zeref.

"Let's go." He started chanting as I sadly looked over the battle. We had lost. And with that defeat, the world would crumble.

* * *

_The Next Day (Normal P.O.V.)_

The guild stood, crying and shaking. Master had made a memorial for Bella. A few days before, the Fairy Messenger appeared with some letters.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ If you received this letter, it means I probably won't see you again. I really want to thank you for teaching me a lot of things. Hope, perseverance, willpower, friendship, loyalty and kindness. These things make up a true Fairy Tail member. I wanted to give you something to remember me by. I went to Tenrou Island and talked to Mavis. She agreed to me making a new spell alongside the other three Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law. This is a spell used by true Fairy Tail members. I give you…Fairy Heart. It's a magic I made that took me a week to create. It will make your battle strength better, heal everyone's wounds, and weaken the enemy. But, you need five guild members to do it. Teamwork is used to accomplish it. I won't tell you how to do it; it'll come when you need it. Oh, and thank you again. You made me feel like a part of your family. And I'll never forget that. Not even when I die._

_Bella_

Master had read the letter out loud. Everyone had cried while Itiliana distributed the other letters.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I tried to stay calm. But, inside, I was a wreck. I first lost Simon in the Tower of Heaven. Now I lost Bella. My sister! I clutched the necklace that was on me. Jellal was hugging me and tears were rolling down my cheeks. When I was unconscious, I think Bella slid the necklace in my hand. I kept it with me always, as a memento to remember her by. It had her full name in the front and her titles in the back. I never saw this necklace, only the chain it hung on. Itiliana gave me a letter. I ripped it open.

_Dear Erza,_

_ I'll miss you, my sister. We never actually did have a sister to sister talk. I was really wishing I could introduce you to Esmerella and Ash after. I guess that's not happening though. Even if I'm not here…remember you have family too. Fairy Tail is your family. Don't abandon them in the time of need. I gave you my necklace. It's my identification. I'm hoping it's enough to remember me by. I wish that you could have met Mom though. You would have loved her. Stay with Jellal; he's trustworthy enough and you guys are cute together! When your day to heaven comes, I'll meet you there. Maybe we could sit down and have some cake like the old times. I don't know if they have cake in the Upper World, but I'll check! Oh and I left you a gift at Fairy Hills. It's an armor I used to have. Spes et Pax, the Armor of Hope and Peace. You'll use it one day and know the true meaning behind the armor. Erza? I'm sorry about this. I know it must have been hard enough to lose Simon. But please, don't leave your family. They need you. And I need you to be yourself. We will always be sisters, Erza. Maybe not now, but maybe in the next life. I promise you, you will never be alone when you're suffering._

_Bella_

I teared up again for my sister who had sacrificed everything for us. I'll miss her too.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

Itiliana gave me and the dragon slayers a letter. I gently lifted the seal and read the letter.

_Dear Amy and my students,_

_ I'll separate the parts out for you. Read only the ones I wrote to you!_

_ Amy: My friend, my exceed and my lifetime companion. I hope you find peace with Lily. Oh and tell him if he breaks your heart, I'll go hunt him down in spirit form. Remember I love you so much, okay? Don't go off hunting Zeref. Your Copy Magic may be powerful but it's destructive. I bet if I ever see you go on a mission, you'll destroy three towns along the way! Hey but, don't mourn my death too much okay? Everyone loves you for being you. Please don't change._

_ Natsu: Ah, out of the three dragon slayers, you're the most destructive and dense. Still, I'll bet you would want to avenge my death. Don't. Fighting's useless. And avoid destroying towns. Well, my warning will probably go unnoticed but I'll put it in here anyway. I taught you all of the Secret Fire Dragon Slayer Techniques. So don't use it on other innocent people! Oh and right now, please don't be as dense as people think you are! Realize Lucy's feelings for you, idiot!_

_ Wendy: _ _My most calm and collected dragon slayer. I hope you're not too sad over our defeat. Ah, I'll be fine! Now that you know all of the Secret Sky Dragon Slayer Techniques, your body should heal rapidly. Like Chelia. I hope you and Romeo hit it off though. I know, I sound like Mira right know but you guys are incredibly adorable together! I'm amazed though. Out of all of the dragon slayers, you are the one who changed the most. You're independent, strong willed, helpful, and caring. Train often too! I'm sure someone would spar with you once in a while. I'll miss you up there!_

_ Gajeel: Sheesh, arrogant much? Just kidding! :D I know you're probably thinking I'm weird but seriously, loosen up! And ask Levy out while you're at it. Right now, I know you're either a) beet red b) denying everything I had Itiliana write in this part or c) actually considering it. C) is a long shot though so you're more likely thinking of A) or B). Well, you really are stiff. You changed too. Now you're actually kind and caring under those layers and layers and layers and layers of arrogance, stupidity and muscle. Haha I know you're probably like 'Get on with it!' which is why I'm going to make you one of the most blunt people I have ever met in my whole entire life! Just saying~_

_ Now how did you think of my mini letters to you guys? Hopefully you're still not thinking about avenging me. Please don't. Oh and…I'm sorry too._

_Bella _

Oops. Hopefully Bella's not watching me read every single micro letter. I handed it to Wendy, trying to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

When Itiliana handed me a letter, I almost didn't want to open it. Almost. Bella's keys were in my pocket, reminding me of what had been lost. I cracked open the silver seal and started reading.

_Dear Rogue,_

_ You know, I bet no one saw this coming. Me captured, injured or worse. But, I'm happy that you're safe. Don't let anyone blame themselves for my death. Especially not you. Know that this is my decision. But seeing as you were unconscious for the last few minute of the battle, I know that you will want to know what happened. And so seeing it would drive you crazy. I left you my Dragion and Immortal keys right? Keep them safe. You can't use them but if an enemy tries to take them…let's just say it won't be for the better. Stay alive, Rogue. You're the second of me. Don't worry about the balance of nature part. Stay alive and it'll sort itself out. There's no such thing as immortality though. When the time comes, you'll know how to choose your second. I never thought I would say this but…I love you. Even if I die, at least you'll know how I felt about you. And Rogue? I'm sorry too._

_Bella_

My eyes started tearing up and I brushed them away. I will fight. For her. For Bella.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The doors burst open, revealing two figures, one boy and one girl.

"Bella?" The girl asked in a shocked scared tone. She had light brown hair but what shocked everyone was her voice. It was exactly like Bella's. She had a chain around her neck with the pendant hidden under her shirt. Her eyes were a light amber and they scanned the room.

"Sis?" The boy said, his deep voice echoing his emotions. His voice trembled slightly. "Bella!?" He had dark brown hair like Bella but his eyes were dark brown and his face was chiseled and sharp. He looked to be about four years older than Bella. The girl looked to be about two years older.

Everyone stood up at the sudden people. Master stepped forward. "Bella is dead," he murmured quietly.

They sat back down and watched the intruders. The girl walked up to Rogue and unclasped his leaf necklace. Humming a tune, the boy joined her and they started chanting softly. In response the necklace hummed and glowed and the girl turned to them, smiling. "She's alive," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I love leaving cliff hangers! Oh and thanks to everyone who took the time to read my fanfiction! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I felt oddly sedated and drugged. I couldn't remember anything besides pushing my keys into Rogue's hands. I guess I got knocked unconscious then. I tried moving my wrist. Nothing. I frantically looked over and saw that my hands, arms, legs, feet, and neck were strapped to a table. Why the hell would my neck be strapped? That thing was good for nothing except for cutting off part of my oxygen supply.

"Operation: Commence." I heard a robotic voice but besides the table and strap I saw nothing. Okay, one thing if pitch darkness counted. The table started glowing and it felt like I was being ripped apart from my body. I screamed and fell unconscious. Again.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

I was sipping a glass of water to replenish my strength while Esmerella rattled on and on about her life.

_"Annoying, isn't she?"_ I gasped as I heard a voice in my mind. I looked up and saw Ash smirking at me from his seat near the bar. _"We all have to live with it. Just think and I'll be able to hear you."_

_ "Have you ever heard of privacy," _I thought back. _"When could we go searching for Bella again?"_

He shrugged. _"We'll go for her tomorrow. She's strong; she beat me in hand to hand combat." _Ash looked annoyed at that. _"And she beat Esmerella at multiple battles."_

Then I lifted my head. A scent flooded my nose. I smelled a lot of coppery liquid around. Blood. One glance at the other dragon slayers, and I could tell they could smell the same thing. I concentrated on the scent under it to tell who exactly was losing a lot of blood. Cherry blossoms, peaches, and meadow grass assaulted my nose. I stood up almost immediately, knocking my chair over. Ash and Esmerella were already running to the guild doors. I pushed the door open, afraid of what I might find there. A figure lay on the sidewalk, bloody and torn. I brushed the hair away. Bella. She was unconscious and dirty.

"I can't reach her through telepathy," Ash muttered. Esmerella paused.

"Yeah, her minds blocked off." Worried, she cleaned Bella's face. "This shouldn't be happening if she's unconscious."

"Oh no…" Ash said a lost look in his eyes. "Do you think that she went through the extraction?"

"Shit," Esmerella cussed. All of the other Fairy Tail members were looking around cluelessly. Ash and Esmerella weren't telling what happened yet and none of us were experts on demigods. "It failed then."

I picked up Bella and cradled her in my arms. Whatever they were talking about, we weren't going to heal her on the sidewalk with a lot of curious passersby watching. I walked into the infirmary and gently scooted her on one of the beds. A groan came out of her and she started shivering violently. Esmerella was concentrated on her, a blue glow coming out of her flat hands positioned over Bella's heart. Ash was chanting quietly, ending each time with a curious gesture. He started again and a green light was starting to form from his open palms. Wendy was also helping, her face tense as she assumed the same position as Esmerella.

She stirred and then started sweating. A lot. I poked her and yelped. Her skin was flaming hot. "Get Gray in here," Ash yelled. Gray appeared. "Use your Ice-Make to make sure Bella's cooled off for at least fifteen minutes. I'll help you. Esmerella will use the Healing Dragon Techniques on her. We can't heal her if she's an abnormal temperature."

"Ice Make: Cube." Gray muttered.

"Healing Dragon's Healer of the Stars." Esmerella said softly. "Mind Penetration."

I watched them try to heal Bella. In my opinion, she didn't look any better. Whatever ice cubes touched her melted off instantly. Esmerella sighed and sat back, defeated. "Ash, I can't scan her memories."

"That's a problem," Ash rubbed his forehead. "We don't have the Dragion Keys with us at the moment. Zeref probably has them and is gloating about it too."

Keys for Dragion? I slowly took out Bella's blue and white keys. Esmerella fixed her gaze upon me and her voice pierced the silence. "Where did you get the Dragion Gatekeeper keys?"

Before I had a chance to reply, Ash spoke up. "Bella probably gave them to him." He extended his hand. "May we have them?" I hesitated before dropping them in his open palm. They were Bella's siblings. I could probably trust them.

He picked through the ring of keys. "There are more keys on here than usual. I guess she emptied her requip." He selected one key, unhooked it and handed it over to Esmerella.

"I am the Daughter of the Dragon God and the bridge between Earth and Fearless. Forced Substitute Summon: I summon thee, Dragon of Memories, Wilona!" A dark blue dragon appeared, with the pattern of the night sky displayed on her scales. Esmerella gave the key back to Ash while he got in another stance.

"I am the Son of the Dragon God and the bridge between Jai and Myralis. Forced Substitute Summon: I summon thee, Dragon of Healing, Healia!" Healia popped up, in the middle of the room, grooming her claws.

Healia raked her eyes around the room. Wilona gave her a nod. She stepped forward. "Esmerella, Ash, why have you called us? You know full well that under these type of battle circumstances, only the Gatekeeper of Dragion may summon us."

Esmerella gestured toward Bella. "The Gatekeeper of Dragion is in an unstable state. I suspect she went through a failed extraction. We need her memories and Wilona still isn't powerful enough to do it by herself."

I was confused. Why didn't Esmerella summon a more powerful memory dragon instead? I knew there were other shadow dragons so there had to be more than one dragon per element.

_"Wilona is the only Memory Dragon currently alive." _I jumped at the voice in my head and glared at Ash who smirked at me again. _"The keys Bella always kept on her ring were the most powerful ones. Each dragon has a summoning key but she just kept the ones that would be able to endure mental and physical challenges with her. For Memory Dragons, there could only be one dragon alive. They would transfer their memories to their child and the child would later on mate with a Star and Constellation Dragon. When they transfer their memories, it's like giving their life force to them. They no longer have an element to use so they die. Wilona's a very young dragon. Maybe a teenager at best. She still needs time to train."_

_ "Ah." _I nodded. _"Now get the hell out of my head!"_

Ash grumbled and drew back. We both turned and saw Wilona and Healia bent over Bella, concentrated. Esmerella also was connecting hands with Bella. She gasped suddenly and drew back. "Thanks, Healia, Wilona." Esmerella turned toward us. "Ash, her contact is in Nightwalker."

He went pale. "So we have to capture Nightwalker?"

"Can you guys please explain this," Mira butted in, impatient.

"Ah." Ash cleared his throat. "For all of the demigods, we each have a dark persona. It's another personality that will fight and do whatever it takes to take control of the physical body. They also go against out magic element. Like, we're in the Creation element. So our personas would be in Destruction. Sometimes, our persona gets messed up and whenever they fight, we feel physical pain. To avoid that, Mom created lacrimas that when consumed, could seal in the dark personas for one month. When she died, the demigods were left with two options. The first was to just bear it and ignore the persona. The second would be the extraction. It's an operation performed on your mind. It would extract your dark persona out of you and let you live a normal life. But, it might fail. It has many times and when it does, the original demigod goes in a comatose-like state. They may either die or just stay unconscious until the cure if found. Bella's just unconscious for now. To cure a failed extraction, we need to bring the dark persona here. The part that failed during the extraction was when the persona was being extracted out. The operation might have extracted too much and brought the dark persona and the actual demigod soul into one body. Afterwards, we could usually kill the dark persona and get on with our lives but if the original soul is one with the persona, both will die if we get rid of her. It's a lengthy surgery and exhausts the mental mind and physical body."

Esmerella bowed her head slightly. "And the antidote would be in Nightwalker. To cure Bella, we would have to retrieve her soul inside of Nightwalker, but of course, capturing Nightwalker would be a chore as well." She twiddled her thumbs. "There's also something you should know about Zeref."

Ash shot her a look. "Esmerella, I'll tell them about it. Go take a walk or something. Clear your head. It won't do us any good to have you breaking down while explaining some godly business."

She nodded and moved toward the door, her actions almost robotic.

Ash faced the group and took a deep breath. "The person you know as Zeref is Luke. Son of the Destruction God and enemy of our mom. In an attempt to make peace with the demigods on Destruction's side, Mom made a contract. Bella and Luke would marry and hopefully tie the knot completing the peace. They're opposites; Mom and Destruction would constantly fight, ending each time with a violent blow." He faced the window sadly. "Esmerella fell in love with Luke at that time. Bella was kind about this; she managed to keep herself away from her betrothed to give her sister more time to confess to Luke. It made Luke upset and Zeref managed to turn all of Luke's negative emotions into evil. Kind of like Nirvana. Eventually Zeref built up all of the emotions he collected and freed himself, residing in Luke. However evil our personas may be, they still carry the thoughts and emotions of the original demigod. Zeref, as Luke, loves Bella. He managed to turn that into a negative expression by rampaging the world, non-stop until she agrees to be his bride."

I was shocked. Bella hadn't mentioned any of this to us. "Then should we go find Nightwalker?" I was curious; the sooner we found her, the sooner Bella will be conscious right? So why are they all still fussing over her condition?

Ash stood up. "We'll go right now. Requip: Ancient Bow of the Forest." A bow with some type of vine growing around it appeared and a bark quiver was positioned on his waist.

Esmerella also had twin swords sheathed at her belt. She pulled on a pair of pure white leather gloves and grasped the red handle of one of the swords. The other black handle remained untouched. Ash glanced at her position.

"Is it really necessary to use the Style of the Undrawn Twin Swords?" Ash backed away.

"That's the same as Kagura's magic of Mermaid Heel right?" Sting had entered the room, followed by Team Natsu.

"No," Esmerella replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Hers is the Long Sword Style. I admire her effort to keep her magic original but that kind of magic was created to mimic this style. The Style of the Undrawn Twin Swords. As you can see, I have a pair of red and black twin swords. It's kind of like the recreated Long Sword version but more powerful. The Long Sword is more on swordsmanship ability and speed. The Twin Swords are more of balance, agility, flexibility, strength and control. The Black Sword is Confidence. The Red Sword is Victory. When fought with them together, they emit a strange magic energy. It's the swords resonating with one another. I guess I could draw the swords but to do so, I would need to have enormous control over them. Once drawn, they attempt to defeat the enemy, no matter what which often results in one's death. I wear white holy gloves when I draw them; it subdues their energy, allowing me to use them as regular magical swords." She briskly rubbed her gloved hands together. "Let's go find Nightwalker."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later… (Rogue's P.O.V.)_

"Hidden Sword Style: World's Oblivion!" Esmerella finished off the group of bandits. Ash was watching her, an amused expression on his face at the shocked looks of Team Natsu and the Twin Dragon Slayers. It had barely been five seconds and a group of fifty bandits were already defeated by only one person. "So, Ash, I sense Nightwalker nearby."

Ash lifted his head, sniffing. "And I could smell her too."

A girl silently walked through the forest. She had long black hair that reached her waist and red eyes that looked almost black. She had a robe and in her hands was a simple little wooden ball.

Ash and Esmerella glanced at each other. "Nightwalker." They started advancing on her and stopped when she smirked at them. "Just give us Bellalyse's soul."

Nightwalker shook her head and grabbed a pouch hanging on her red robe. She looked at the pouch's contents and selected one and held it out for the group to see. A single white teardrop hanging on a silver chain dangled from her fingertips. "You want the soul?" Her voice was emptied of emotion.

Esmerella leapt forward and made a movement to grasp the teardrop but Ash flung himself at her and knocked her down. Everyone was tense and watching Nightwalker.

"Let's see…" she muttered and closed her eyes. "Original Death Demigod Magic: I call upon thee, the Soul of Mother Nature." A woman with a flowing white gown and long light brown hair appeared.

"Mom," Esmerella said, "What?!"

"Mom…" Ash said, his composure breaking.

The woman turned toward them. "Ash, Esmerella…? What happened?"

The Creation and Dragon Demigod siblings broke down, sobbing. Nightwalker smiled, enjoying their mental struggle. "Two down." She murmured, still swinging the necklace. "Three strikes and you're out!"

Team Natsu attacked. Natsu used his newly learned Secret Dragon Slayer Techniques along with Wendy and Gajeel supporting him with theirs. Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor and Lucy summoned Leo and Capricorn. Gray used his strongest Ice Magic with Nightwalker distracted. She didn't fight back. She merely dodged the attacks on her. They retreated back next to the Twin Dragon Slayers.

"That's one strike." Nightwalker whispered, her voice low in the rising wind.

Sting and I attacked next with Amy supporting us. We used Dragon Force but yet again, Nightwalker dodged them.

"Twice." She murmured, caressing the teardrop.

"You bitch," Ash snarled and launched himself at her. Esmerella started to get a deadly aura around her and Amy used Erza's Requip Magic.

"Three times!" Nightwalker cackled. "I gave you a warning, didn't I? Humans are as foolish as demigods! That is the third chance, missy!"

"She's gone mad," Natsu said, still not understanding why Nightwalker still had the teardrop necklace out. I kind of agreed with Natsu. She was acting crazy.

She glanced at him and dropped the teardrop in her pouch. _"ROGUE!"_ I heard some soft sobbing in my head once my name echoed around in my head. _"Please…don't…"_ The voice was low but I could still hear it. I could tell I was the only one hearing this; the battle continued without any interruptions. _"Run away! Now!"_ By that time, I could recognize the voice. Bella. My mate. _"I'm in the teardrop… but go. Now. Before everything is lost!"_

* * *

_Bellalyse's P.O.V._

I cried softly inside my soul barrier. I could see my fellow friends fighting Nightwalker. I knew what she was planning; she was wasting their magic. _"ROGUE!"_ I screamed in my barriers. It wasn't helping; the battle continued. "_Please…don't….Run away! Now! I'm in the teardrop…but go. Now. Before everything is lost," _I yelled. It's not like it was affecting them. My efforts were useless. Then I realized I was using Dreamer's Teleportation. And I was in Rogue's mind. I quickly sent him images of my memories and so on. Hopefully they can defeat Zeref. But as for Esmerella…I wasn't too sure that it was okay for her to witness the final battle.

I wandered aimlessly in time and space, bored. If I were to watch the battle, I would end up broken. If I ignored it, it would be heartless. So I stayed in my Teleportation state.

* * *

_Rogue's P.O.V._

When I heard Bella was in the teardrop, I went crazy. Almost. I leapt forward and snatched the pouch. Black ghosts started twisting around my arms so I tossed it to Sting who reached in and grabbed the necklace. I could faintly hear Esmerella and Ash yelling.

"Retreat! We have what we came here for!" Esmerella ordered for everyone to go back. I blindly stumbled around, only to be lifted by Fro.

"Thanks Fro," I mumbled, tired.

"Fro thinks Rogue should have a naptime!" He chirped up. Sting tossed me something. Once my vision cleared I could see the white teardrop stone. I almost saw Bella in the reflection but once I looked again, she was gone. I clutched the necklace. Bella would be okay. Then it would be time to fight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! I'm kind of having a writer's block at the moment so sorry if the next few chapters are a bit short. If you have any questions, please message me! :D Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rogue's P.O.V. (At the Fairy Tail Infirmary)

Ash examined the crystal while Esmerella hummed a small tune to herself.

"Her soul's implanted in here. Somewhere. My best guess is that when the extraction purposely failed, Zeref then extracted the soul from Nightwalker and melted it into the teardrop. The problem is I don't know how to pull Bella out of there." He sighed, upset and set the teardrop necklace on the bed. "This kind of reminds me of Bella's Dark Days."

"What's that?" I asked. She hadn't told us about that. Compared to now, it seemed like she had only told us a minuscule of her life.

"She didn't tell you?" Esmerella looked surprised. Sure, she was my mate but there were a ton of gaps I still didn't understand.

Ash shook his head at her. "I'll tell you guys about it. It was about a week after the death of our parents. Living on vegetables hadn't given us enough strength to open the portals to other worlds. So Esmerella and I told Bella to go hunting while we tried to find some fruit or food that was actually substantial. A few hours later, she came back like a train wreck, sobbing her heart out and mumbling stuff. We put her to sleep and scanned her memories." Ash shuddered. "Since we were looking at the memories from Bella's point of view, it was terrible. We saw her about to shoot a deer then suddenly we were experiencing the deer's life in front of us. It pained Bella since we all weren't aware of her automatic connection to nature and magic then. Then during the precise moment the arrow entered the deer, the mental pain broke her composure. She started stumbling through the forest without even retrieving the arrow or deer. Then we saw us in the clearing and so many thoughts were running through her head. We later took her to a nearby town and read books about the connection paths. It shocked her that she wouldn't be able to kill even a little squirrel without feeling the mental connection. There was a lot of darkness during that time so we called it the Dark Days of Bella. Of course, she probably knows it as the time she went through hell."

Esmerella frowned at him. She took the teardrop and set it over Bella's heart. "Coming back to the problem at hand, do you think a spell would work to repair her soul?"

"No," He replied, pacing the room. "You could try Healing Dragon and God techniques though. But the chances aren't very high."

"Ah," she said, "Healing God and Dragon's Combination Power: The Power of One is the Power of All." A very bright blue and green light emerged from her hands and swirled around the necklace. A flash of light made all of us turn our heads away from the power. When the room cleared, we could see Bella sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Her words were slurred and the room was deadly silent for a minute.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

Everyone in the room jumped on me. Literally. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esmerella and Ash.

"Guys! What are you doing on Earthland?" They must have chosen seconds.

Esmerella grinned sheepishly. "I projected my celebrity self on Earth to be taking a vacation for at least a few months. Apparently everyone thought it was because I was under stress so let's leave it at that."

Ash glared at her. "Esmerella came to Jai first and invited me to come to Earthland with her. I came after choosing a quick second and the minute we stepped through the portal, we couldn't sense you. So Esmerella suggested that we come to Fairy Tail since you already told Erza and all. Then we kind of read everyone's memories through the giant door to understand."

"Aw." I cocked my head at them, probably looking like a lost puppy right now. I had really missed my siblings. It was nice of them to drop by. "Are you going to stay on Earthland for long?"

Esmerella scratched the back of her neck. "Well, we aren't going to be leaving with your little war with Zeref."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I walked between the two Twin Dragon Slayers with Amy, Lector and Fro in my arms. Rogue was emotionless and Sting was arrogant. I sighed; nothing had really changed in the time I was stuck in that stupid piece of necklace. When we were at our apartment, Amy and I headed straight to our room…and saw Ash and Esmerella already there.

"Oh yeah…you guys didn't have anywhere to stay." I had totally forgotten about that part. Rogue entered the room and saw my siblings splayed out on the chairs.

"If you guys need a place to stay, we have a guest room with bunk beds."

I chuckled to myself. "This place is starting to feel like a hotel."

Ash snickered. "Of course it is. We'll take the guest room then." Amy showed them to the room. During the few weeks we stayed here, we were already accustomed to the very large apartment.

Rogue sat down beside me on the bed. "Why didn't you tell us about your Dark Days?"

I frowned, concentrating. The Dark Days? What the hell was that? A memory rushed to the surface, making me reminisce some time or something. "Ah the connection beginning. It was really weird. Like my mental mind was about to explode. I don't like talking about it much," I mumbled. I didn't like talking about my potential weakness or advantage. To be honest, I'm not sure what it really was. I had the advantage of powerful magic attacks but I couldn't kill anything.

He leaned over and then I felt his lips on mine. He pushed me down on the bed, his hands on either side of my head. I kissed him back and shivered lightly as he ran his hand down my side.

* * *

Esmerella's P.O.V.

I smirked to myself when I heard Bella and Rogue in the middle of the night. Why was I not surprised they would come to this stage of their relationship? Ash rapped his knuckles lightly on the door frame. Apparently, they had another room that Sting used as his walk in closet. Ash stayed there since it was 'improper' for a male to sleep next to a lady. Like I was a lady.

"Can you believe that our little sister has grown?" His voice hung in the air, his mouth slightly turned up at the edges.

"Not really," I smiled, "They were meant to be together. This would have happened sooner or later. But the part I'm really looking forward to is blackmailing Bella with this."

"Aren't you so innocent," he laughed and I joined in. I tuned my dragon hearing and heard Bella whimper. One glance at Ash told me he was hearing the same thing.

"Never thought I would hear that," I grinned, looking like the so-called Cheshire cat on Earth. Then I remembered something. Something in my expression must have changed because Ash immediately took notice.

"Forget about Luke, Esmerella."

"I know," I whispered, my body suddenly cold. "I can't accept it though."

He shook his head. "It's quit odd, really. You and Luke were more similar in the age category and you already loved him. I don't have any clue why Mom would choose Bella to make the peace pact."

I sighed. When Bella and Luke were engaged, she had done the right thing for me. But not for Mom or the Destruction God. She had broken part of the contract but by doing so, it allowed me to confess to Luke. I didn't get a chance though; he was confused of the situation as Bella forgot to tell him and Zeref took advantage of his confusion to break through.

"Go to sleep," he replied, leaving my room, "Let them have their private session."

I sighed and commanded myself to sleep.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

I woke up with my head on Rogue's chest. Last night's memories came to me and I blushed furiously. I stepped out of the bed and showered. When I came back, Rogue was sitting up and still a little drowsy. "Go take a shower." I threw him a clean towel and put on my usual outfit of a skirt, halter top, belt, keys and tied my hair in a long ponytail that went down to my waist with some ribbons I found. Thank god Amy was with Esmerella.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Esmerella sitting in a chair smirking at me. Ash was sipping coffee but there was a slight twinkle in his eye.

"What?" I was annoyed; they were hiding something.

Esmerella coughed. "So…Bella what's the relationship status between you and Rogue?"

I flushed again for the second time this morning. They must have heard. Ash glared at my sister and I had to hold back from giggling. This whole entire thing was absurd, especially in the middle of a war with Zeref and Acnologia.

Sting entered the kitchen followed by Rogue. He stared at my hair. "Whoa, you look like Erza. I see the resemblance."

I stifled a laugh again. Rogue smiled at me uneasily. I shook my head at him. "Let's go to Fairy Tail."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

I groaned. As soon as I walked through the guild doors, Mira pounced on me to spill everything. I glared at Esmerella who must have telepathically told her about my little situation. It wasn't really helping me anyway. Esmerella's head shot up suddenly. I also was tense when I heard it.

I could hear the words "Zeref! Zeref" being chanted over and over again outside. He was coming. A roar that echoed through the city confirmed my fears. Acnologia was here as well. I glanced at Ash. He nodded and Esmerella and I summoned our magic to the highest level it could go to.

"Apocalypse Dragon Drive: Activate." I murmured. Collective gasps went around the guild. "Yes, I know you are probably wondering why I have the same magic as Acnologia. Why we all do." Ash and Esmerella had also turned on their drives. "Acnologia must have learned his magic from some dragon. He can't create his own type of dragon slayer magic. So the dragon who taught him had a child who taught us. It's quite useful, since the element dragon slayer magic can only kill that type of element dragon unless brought to a deadly rising point of power. That's why on Tenrou Island, even with all three of your powers combined, iron, air, and fire are useless against apocalypse dragon slayer magic." I examined my hand, the apocalypse element streaming out. "So only Ash, Esmerella and I will be able to defeat Acnologia. You guys should probably stay here until Nightwalker arrives." A sudden burst of chilly wind told me she was here as well. "Well, scratch that then. Go encounter her. And while you're at it, defeat as many of Zeref's followers if you can."

My siblings and I took one single step outside the guild walls and we could already see Acnologia wrecking everything. I sighed. "Just like the old times right," Esmerella was happy about this. On Earth, no one believed in magic so she wasn't able to show it off at all. Ash also looked content probably since in Jai, magic was supremely rare. He wasn't much for popularity either so he kept in contained.

"Yep," I sighed. I braced myself into a fighting stance. Ash and Esmerella did the same.

"Unison Raid," we whispered, "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Combination Power of All." A single black bullet formed in front of us. I felt my magic power rapidly draining. While it still lasted, every single Secret Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Attack would be executed with twice as much power.

Acnologia started screaming and I winced. His life flashed before my eyes and various images showed me what he fought for. A young boy, crying. Then a black dragon helping him. Distrust toward the dragon at first, then him getting closer. The murder of his own foster parent. Mutating into a dragon. His thoughts were contorted and twisted. Then I realized something; he had met Zeref. I managed to get myself immerged into the memory.

_"You hate them don't you?" Zeref was in a kind of spirit form, holding out a hand to Acnologia. "Get your revenge. They murdered your parents. Your friends. Your very own village._

_ Acnologia shook his head violently. He was still a young boy then. "I won't hate all. It's what Mom and Dad taught me."_

_ "Bah! Rubbish, boy. The only way to find peace…is through murder and destruction. Join me." Zeref had a sad, twisted look to him. This must have been before the creation of Dragion and the death of Mother Nature._

_ "No." Though he was young, I admired Acnologia's resolve._

_ "If you won't join me by will…you will surely regret it." He mumbled and raised his arm._

_ Acnologia dropped to the ground screaming. And so the mutation began. Along with it was a spell that bound him to do whatever Zeref willed him to do._

I shook my head to clear the images. Whatever Zeref implanted in Acnologia, it was controlling him. I stopped the Unison Raid, leaving Ash and Esmerella confused.

"We can't kill him. He's innocent," I held my stance, firm. "Let's try the Healing Dragon one."

"Okay…" Esmerella still looked confused but Ash was nodding. He must have read my mind during the connection.

"Unison Raid: Healing Dragon Combination Power of All." Acnologia dropped to the ground, screaming. Something dark drew out from him, and he slowly started turning back to a boy.

"Your battle perception has changed," Ash noted while I grinned.

"Thanks!" I said cheerily. I was in a suddenly good mood. "Teleportation Magic: To the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."

Acnologia disappeared with a flash. Master could decide what to do with him. I became aware of some screaming. Zeref was here. I turned around.

"Umm…" Ash muttered, but I heard him anyway. I turned to my siblings and found that Esmerella was gone. Great. She could get herself killed. "I told her not to go after him." Ash was clearly upset with the out coming. "Sorry, Bella. We'll have to find Nightwalker before the search for Zeref can begin."

"Okay." I wasn't looking forward to the event of Zeref meeting up with us and to the fate that might have befallen on Esmerella. She was innocent; merely blinded by the will of her heart. We ran up ahead and saw most of the Fairy Tail members finishing off Nightwalker. She faded away with a final scream.

"Heal up guys." Ash and I tossed everyone a magic power lacrima. We had worked on these in the forest and regained our magic by eating wood, air, water, ice and so on. There was quite a collection of them by now.

They ate the mini lacrima orbs. I sighed. It wasn't easy in a war like this. My magic power was cut down by the battle with Acnologia. Ash had also spent most of his magic on the dragon drives. Esmerella must be down as well and yet was still facing Zeref. The Combined Dragon Drives spent about all of your magic power. For a normal mage to use it would mean ultimate death. We combined our power since for one to do it alone would be fatal.

We ran down to the spot where Zeref would be at: the forest. It was surrounded by so many life forms. We knew he would take a chance to destroy them while they were there.

But then again, Esmerella would be there. And her dark persona is still in there. I'm not sure if being around another dark persona would bring Lifekeeper out or not. It was best to be careful though; she was from Earth and her disappearance would be disastrous for us to cover up.

We walked further up ahead, surprised at the amount of followers were actually guarding Zeref. He really must be over confident today if he posted the weak mages to protect him.

"Welcome, you're just in time to witness the grand finale!" A voice spoke above us and I saw Zeref's face in the heavy rain. "To simplify the rules, I'll put it this way. Lose, and Esmerella dies. Win and well…you get to face me! And if I beat you, she dies and you all die."

"Bring it on," Natsu growled. He lit his fist with fire and I groaned. It was heavily raining. The best fire he could produce now would be a single spark.

Wendy looked at my direction and whispered, "Sky Dragon Power Technique: Fire Boost."

I looked at her proudly. She was making good use of all of the techniques I had taught her. Sky Dragons aren't meant to be offensive. They are more on the supportive and defensive side so I taught her more of the supportive and defensive moves instead of ones that would harm others.

Natsu's flame went to his normal rate and we stood there, tense, at what 'game' Zeref would make us play.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention: Bella and Ash, should your team lose, you will come with me to the dark side and have your magic physically drained out of you forever. And…START!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally got over my writer's block! I might update a lot more chapters next week so I could catch up on this story :) Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

"Remember that rule now!" The voice above us was still talking on and on and on. It was really annoying. I mean, just tell us the game now! "Now this is the competition: I will choose pairs to fight. I'm not going to fight any weakling. Now first…Bella vs. Rogue! Go!"

I stood there stunned. Likewise, Rogue was in the same position.

"Damn that Zeref." Ash said, angry, "He made us give our word."

I groaned. "And now we have to obey it."

"Um, excuse me for asking, but can't you just break it off?" Lucy was confused, as was the rest of the team in the forest excluding Amy.

"No, we're like Celestial Spirit Wizards. We always keep our word no matter what. It would bring shame upon the demigod race if we were to break something off." Ash explained while I still was sorting out my head. I turned toward Rogue.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Healing Dragon's Roar!" He fell asleep instantly. When we reached Zeref, I would wake him up.

"Winner: Bella! Well, that's expected. Moving on to the next match: Erza and Jellal! And after that, Sting and Meredy! Start!" The voice spoke up then.

I cursed. It must have been his strategy. Make us fight the people we love. Erza faced Jellal. It wasn't fair. They should fight like this.

"Healing Dragon's Roar!" I screamed again, turning it on everybody. If they were sleeping, he wouldn't have anything to use against us. I started walking toward the direction of Zeref, looking back once over my shoulder to the slumbering people in the clearing. I knew they would be furious at me once I woke up but this was something I had to handle. I don't know who won now; but this game was over.

_"I'm sorry." _I projected my thoughts to everyone so it would pierce their mind. Maybe now would be a good time to re-read the letters Itiliana gave them. She was kind of early on that though. I hadn't expected to still be alive after losing the battle. But this war isn't over yet. It's far from it.

A giant tower loomed over the forest. I frowned and knocked on the door. Esmerella was there still battling Zeref. Her magic power was deadly low.

"Esmerella! Stop! I'll take care of it now. Eat the lacrimas." I guessed eating air or iron would have a longer magic regeneration rate and the lacrimas were like instant magic. She panted from the force of the blow delivered then nodded.

I faced Zeref. His eyes widened and a black wind orb surrounded him, blocking my view of him.

"No…" Esmerella whispered. I held her back from going to her previous lover's side. Suddenly, she was there, and I looked at the Esmerella I was holding back. An Ice Make Dummy. How creative of her. She winced as the orb cut her skin slightly and thrust her arm in, screaming in pain. I couldn't see what else had happened as her body went through the wind barrier.

It finally cleared in five minutes that had seemed like an hour. She was kissing him. And Luke was slowly regaining control. I backed out of the doorway and locked it on the outside. Let them have their session together. I looked around and activated my normal wings. Everywhere, people were getting injured or killed. My guild mates were even worse. They took blows for the innocent citizens so it was a wonder that they could even stand. Team Natsu and the Sabertooth team caught up to me once I was on solid ground.

"Guys…" I heard Natsu whisper and the others were shaking their heads. At best, half of the Fairy Tail guild would remain. The others would die of injury. And that would probably affect the other guilds that took part in this too. An aura started to glow, one that I recognized.

I smiled to myself. They've finally achieved it, haven't they? Fairy Heart, that is. I was wondering when they would actually use it. I joined my power to theirs and hoped for the best. I was really proud of them. This single spell...showed them the result of their friendship. All of the Fairy Tail members started glowing and healing them as well as increasing their speed, strength, magic, durability and so on. A bell like note filled the air. I smiled again before losing consciousness.

* * *

_In The Infirmary (Bellalyse's P.O.V.)_

I woke up and started at the fuzzy ceiling above. I heard noise but blocked it out as my vision sharpened. Eventually, the voices overtook me.

"Well, when you guys need us, use these keys! They're like Celestial Spirit Gates so Lucy should know how to use them! And call on Ash first; people on Earth are more suspicious than people on Jai. And only summon us if Bella's unstable or something." Esmerella was chatting on and on. I skimmed through everyone's mind and got a glimpse of what would happen.

Luke would join Esmerella on Earth. He wanted to say sorry to me. Zeref was destroyed when Esmerella kissed Luke. Everyone was injured, but alive. Acnologia was still unable to speak after the years of being a dragon and controlled by Zeref. My siblings would return to their worlds soon. Team Natsu and Team Sabertooth were furious at me for putting them to sleep. Well, that was expected anyway. I kind of anticipated that reaction so I took some time to mentally prepare myself for all of the lectures and comments and blah.

I finally sat up, exhausted. The first person I saw was Luke. He finally looked normal again. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and was about the same height as Ash and Ash is pretty tall.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Esmerella smiled down at me and I resisted making another one of my sharp comments. "Makarov wants to see you."

Ah. This must be about Acnologia. I nodded, ignoring everyone else and walked down to the office. Master was there as well as a small boy with big, scared eyes.

"Bella. I need your opinion about this situation with Acnologia. I don't understand it so could you explain it clearly?" Master was standing next to the boy.

"Okay. Acnologia is innocent. The murder of the dragons is to be blamed upon Zeref. Zeref controlled him and forced him to mutate into a dragon." I patted Acnologia's head. "What's your real name?"

He looked up at me. I could still see fear in his eyes but with a hint of trust. "…Matt."

I smiled at him. Someone needed to get this kid a childhood he could call fun and enjoyable. In the time he was a dragon, his human form froze, similar to the Tenrou Island incident.

I sighed and stepped out of the guild, finally free of everything.

* * *

_A Few Months Later (Epilogue, still in Bellalyse's P.O.V.)_

"We're back!" Sting announced. I had gotten used to the missions and such. It was like the battle with Zeref had almost never happened. I had joined a team with Rogue, Fro, Amy, Lector, Sting, Wendy and Acnologia. We usually did S-Class missions since the normal missions required, well, control over magic. And seeing at how Sting and Rogue destroyed three towns on a normal mission to eliminate one single, minor dark guild, we had to switch to S-Class. Acnologia joined our team and as the months flew by, everyone got used to him and less wary of his actions. Though he had no magical experience as a human since his Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic was gone with the dragon body, I had trained him to become the Star and Constellation Dragon Slayer. It was kind of hard at first since the last Star and Constellation Dragon Slayer was already deceased but with help from Dragion, he had mastered everything.

"How did the mission go?" Mira asked.

I smiled at her. "It was better than the last one. We only destroyed a town this time."

Master gaped at us then looked back and forth from us and to Team Natsu. "I swear, the Council will have my head for this!"

Wendy grinned sheepishly. She wasn't used to destroying so many towns on missions but I could tell she was starting to act like us. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing though. "Oh, Bella, I forgot to ask."

"Yep?"

"What's our team name?" Hm. Haven't really thought about that. I mentally talked to everyone on our team about this and they agreed on one title.

"Team Guardian."

_**Sneak Peak to the Sequel: Hunt of the Wingless Fairy (Normal P.O.V.)**_

The girl smiled. She was carving something onto a wooden bullet with her dagger. She squinted at the pointed piece of wood and raised it up to the sunlight. Almost carelessly, she flicked her dagger without looking and the dagger impaled the skull of a lizard passing by. The girl raised her head, showing her left eye. Her hair covered her right eye. "Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi. My target, I've finally found you."

* * *

**Author's Note. Yay! FINALLY finished my first story! I'll post the first chapter of the sequel, Hunt of the Wingless Fairy. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story! Please review; I'm always looking for new ideas!**


End file.
